Crysis RWBY
by Terraforming Snowman
Summary: 6 years after the events of Crysis 3, the remaining Cell discovered 2 things, a way to fuse the N2 with a human being and a dimension portal (Cheesy I know just go with it). Now finding a man that already has an N2 is now embarked into the world of Remnant. Will he stand strong or will the pain and suffering he endure comeback and haunt him.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story Crysis RWBY, I know I could've done better with the title but fuck it. Now I have 2 reasons why I created this: First I had the idea stuck in my head; second, the stories that were in the category were deleted even though I saw potential in them and I have no clue why the authors deleted them and now I'm doing my own take on it. The idea struck when I saw Prophet had the suit fused into his body because (Spoilers if you haven't played the game.) the Neural blocks were removed to destroy the Alpha Ceph, because of that the nanites in the suit can be morphed into anything so Prophet recreated his body but still maintain the ability of the suit so why not get the same results with an OC and was caused by Cell**

 **Disclaimer: I don't deserve the rights to own RWBY Monty the best damn creator of it will and always keep it, for Cysis *Opens wallet and a fly flies out* I have no money nor the patience to even save up for that much. I own the OC.  
XXXX**

Let's recap what happened in the past years. The year 2020, Korean forces took over Lingshan Islands and a scientist named Dr. Rosenthal sent a distress signal due to finding something in that island, something that can change the world, Raptor team was sent to find the scientist. During that year was the first we have encountered the alien races known as the Ceph who killed 2 members of Raptor team. The year 2023, 3 years after the events of the first contact, New York was ravaged by a strange disease but only a few know what's going on, a Force Recon Marine known as Alcatraz and a few more Marines were sent to find and extract a man known as Nathan Gould. During that year the forces of Ceph appeared and Prophet also appeared but as a dying man, he gave the suit to Alcatraz who stopped the Ceph invasion but with many cost and it wasn't over yet. The year 2047, 24 years after the event with the new form of Ceph, Prophet was found by Psycho a former Nanosuit user and his teammate during the first contact with Ceph. Cell used the Ceph technology to create infinite energy making them a huge corporation but that became a monopoly ( **The board game that destroys friendships.** ) making people pay for the energy. Soon Prophet knew that Ceph wasn't dead but the remaining ones attacked every living thing. From there on, Prophet destroyed the dam that helped power system X but didn't destroy it. Prophet found out that Cell used the Alpha Ceph for the power. In the end Prophet manage to destroy system X and kill the Alpha Ceph including destroying a massive satellite that would have destroyed all of Earth, and all of this in a cost. Now current time starts.

The year is 2053, 6 years after the defeat of Cell and Ceph but not all of Cell took the defeat. The remnants of the Cell corporation still strive and were developing new technology to enhance their small military forces and new experiments were developed. The neo-Cell's found out what happened to Prophet and thought if they can do the same or attempt to get the same results.

A man no older than 23 in the 2nd series of the Nanosuit was strapped to a medical bed. He struggled to get out until a man with white hair due to aging walked by and had a smile.

"Ah, my patient, let me see his file." The man asked.

A scientist gave him a clipboard and he looked through it.

"First name Drake, last name is unknown. Codename Zeus, former Spec-op soldier during the first contact with Ceph. Joined at at the age of 19 and was stacking up in ranks. Tell me , how did you come across the Nanosuit 2.0?" The old man asked.

The man now named Drake struggled to get out and glared at the old man under his mask.

"Thats classified Luke, I will never tell you even if you skin me." Drake said while trying to break free.

"Oh, who said you're going to be skinned, we are going to see if we can get the same results that Prophet got when the suit was fused into his skin." The old man now named Luke said while a device with many tools on it.

"Let's see, how did Prophet get his suit to fuse into his skin...I guess we can start by removing the Neural blocks from the suit, if I remember correctly without it the nanites can form into anything." Luke said.

"You'll never get away with this Luke." Drake said.

"Oh, I already have, now let's start the procedure." Luke said while putting on a radiation suit.

He brought the largest tool closer to Drake and started it up. The tool started to emit a strange wave causing Drake to cry in pain due to the heat it stored.

"Calm down, once this is all finish just imagine a new type of body, don't worry it could be anything." Luke said with a sinister smile.

The pain was over for Drake but saw steam coming from his entire body. Luke look over Drake and had again a sinister smile.

"Alright, might as well do as I say since you have no choice." Luke said evilly.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Drake asked.

"Simple, imagine you have a body." Luke ordered.

Drake did just that but instead of his usual 23 year old body ( **Or if his age is identified** ) to his 17 year old body. He had dark messy brown hair, his eyes weren't the same they were a robotic blue but in his eyes he could still see the hud he had when he still had the Nanosuit.

"Alright, what's next?" Drake asked.

"How about a test to see if the dimension portal works." Luke said.

"Dimension portal? What has Cell been doing these past years?" Drake asked.

"Many things, we'll equip you with the essentials like weapons, armor is not necessary, since you still have the Nanosuits functions." Luke explained.

Drake nodded and walked with Luke to an armory that was filled with Cell operatives with weapons. All Drake could do was sigh and looked towards Luke.

"You do know since I still have the Nanosuits abilities I can easily steal a weapon and run off and tell the government where you are." Drake said.

"Ah, yes, but why ruin such a good story by simply taking the easy way. I'll have you know that the door right there can detect your Nanosuit even if it's fused into your skin and all of Cell will hunt you down, next is that the door is also a device that disables the suits abilities giving you a 100% chances to a very low 5% to even leave this facility." Luke said with his signature sinister smile.

Drake gave another sigh and looked around and saw the weapons from a few years back, he also notice a few are in a case that has a passcode on it.

"Tell that Cell over there what you want." Luke said looking at the confused Drake.

"Give me the Gauss SABOT gun, the Takedown, the Majestic 6 and lastly the Predator bow. Give me all their attachments." Drake said.

The Cell operative nodded and on each case he put in a password and grab the weapons and put them in a lock case.

"Just for safety measures, once you go through the portal it will generate an EMP that will disable the lock and giving you the opportunity to open the box with your strength." Luke informed.

"EMP, won't that disable the suits functions too?" Drake asked.

"That suit can negate the EMP, just use the enhance armor." Luke waved off.

Drake looked him irritatedly and stomped towards a circular device.

"This here is the dimension portal codename Einstein, we have been developing this device for quite a while, we've sent drones but due to the EMP none of them ever made it." Luke explained.

"Why not send a living being?" Drake asked.

"We have, the electricity the EMP generates has enough power to fry a human being but the Nanosuit can use the enhanced armor to protect from that and the EMP itself." Luke shook at the excitement and gave the sinister smile again.

"Years have we not tried this and now we have you. Go on now, don't keep whatever is in there waiting." Luke said while pushing Drake towards the portal.

Drake broke off of the push and glared at Luke. The portal started up and gave an ominous purple swirl giving Drake the impression that it will not end well for him.

"Alright never push me again or order me." Drake demanded.

"Rest assure, this could be the last time you'll ever see me, but I'll see if the operatives could send you ammo in case you aren't dead or give the ammo and maybe weapons to the locals." Luke said.

"Why is it the last time, not saying i'm not glad that I won't be seeing your old ass." Ray said.

"Oh, it's because it's a one way portal, once you go through and if the EMPs electricity doesn't kill you, you'll be stuck in another dimension for the rest of your life." Luke chuckled at the last part while receiving a hard glare from Drake.

Drake was about to protest until a few of the Cell operatives forced him into the portal. The portal started to spark and Drake could feel the electricity trying to fry him but didn't let it and his skin became a bit rough and scales formed.

" **Maximum Armor.** " The AI that is still with Drake said with its robotic gruff voice.

Drake saw his energy dramatically deplete and felt his entire body taking in all the electricity and slowly fry him but the max armor gave him enough time to be sent out of it before he could get fried.

"Man thats going to leave a mark." Drake said and got up from his prone position and looked around and notice that he was in a clearing in the middle of an emerald green forest.

" _What did Luke sent me anyways, doesn't look like any forest I've been._ ' He thought.

Drake looked around and notice the box that was held by him and looked at it and pried it open and saw the weapons he asked for. He used the magnetic strap on his back and strap both the Gauss rifle and the Takedown, he placed the Majestic 6 to his thigh and unfolded the Pred bow.

"Wonder if there's any civilizations." Drake muttered.

He aimed the bow around making sure that no one gets the drop on him and walked towards a random direction. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watch by a certain man with a black shirt and a white undershirt with a green scarf. He was currently drinking coffee.

"Glynda, can you watch and make sure he doesn't do anything rash."  
 **XXXX**

 **Alright Cliff hanger, not really much of a cliff hanger but close enough. Alright, like I said in my other story, feedback is much appreciated, flames are welcome, insult are to be ignored. Have a great day and Hail Monty Oum, those opposed will get punched by Yang.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, looking at reviews, faves and follows, that in one day and a night made me happy. Also if you have a chance go look at my other story Super Remnant. I know this is a bit early to say this but I encourage you the readers to make a Crysis xover RWBY, my story feels lonely :(. If you haven't played the game yet I suggest watch a few gameplay to get the storyline hell I haven't played the first one I just watched the gameplay of it and it took me moments and reading a wiki page of how Prophet came back and the N2 fused/morphed into his skin for Crysis 3. Now thats, that enjoy the 2nd chapter of Crysis RWBY (Still think I could've made a better title).**

 **XXXXX**

Drake sighed, during the events of his coming of this world he encountered its wildlife and that was an event. From what he saw there were werewolf like creatures with black fur and bone armor, a bear like creature with the same fur color and bone armor, and lastly a 2 headed snake one white the other black. All of those could've killed him if he didn't have the N2 armor or fused into his skin and the enhanced armor giving him protection and the cloak making stealth a lot easier.

He was currently under a tree resting ( **If he needed it** ) and processing what happened the last few hours.

"I hope they are the only ones that I have to go up against, ONE, can you see if those creatures are anything similar to the ones back home.

" **Processing...No data available.** " Said the robotic gruff voice now known as ONE.

"Elaborate?" Drake asked.

" **Data on the specimen are not in any archives or database**." ONE explained.

"Great, I have no data on these damn things, do you know our location?" Drake asked.

" **Scanning...Unknown location**." ONE said.

"Unknow territory, great, are there any satellites to hack?" Drake asked.

" **Scanning...There are known satellites surrounding the planet proceed to hack?** " ONE asked.

"Proceed." Drake ordered.

He saw a bar loading up in his HUD about half way done. Once it finished his minimap updated showing his location and then he expanded it looking at all the places he could go.

"ONE, put a waypoint to the closest settlement or building, if there is any." Drake muttered the last part.

He saw a little marker on his minimap and on his HUD. Drake like some many times sighed when he heard a few growls from behind.

" **Threat detected**." ONE announced.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Drake muttered while readying his Majestic.

The same wolf creatures he fought when he first arrived appeared and this time a bigger and more armored wolf creature appeared. Drake fired a few rounds from his Majestic but the Alpha moved out of the way and charged towards him.

" **Maximum Armor**." The Alpha did a downward swipe but once it made contact the claws broke.

Drake took this time to increase his strength and gave a hard punch to the Alpha and fired a few rounds from his Majestic to its head. The Alpha covered its head with its hands and the rounds tore through the paws causing the Alpha to roar in pain.

"ONE, give me some options." Drake ordered.

" **Tactical options available**." Drake used the enhanced sight and looked around and saw a few ways to kill the Alpha.

"Thanks ONE, flank left and use high explosive looks good." Drake said with a smile.

He strapped his Majestic to his thigh and grabbed the Takedown and loaded a grenade to the grenade launcher. He used his enhanced speed and made it to the left of the Alpha and aimed the grenade launcher at it.

"Yo, Alpha thing, it's time to say goodbye." Drake yelled.

He then pulled the trigger and the grenade was launched out towards the Alpha. The grenade made impact causing a large dust cloud to form.

" **Nano vision enabled**." Drake looked through the dust and saw no heat signature and sighed but remembered it wasn't the only one.

"They waited until I was tired out, they shouldn't underestimate a dead man walking." Drake declared when 5 of the wolf creatures surrounded him.

He loaded a clip into the Takedown and started to fire to one of the wolf creatures and dodge an attack from a different wolf creature. Drake ducked from a sideways slash and uppercutted the wolf creature while another tried to attack him from the but was met with broken claws. Drake used his enhanced strength and kicked the wolf creature away.

" **Threat detected.** " ONE announced.

Drake looked around and saw a fireball impact one of the wolf creatures causing it to go ablaze and disintegrate it. He looked and saw a woman that could've been his age if he didn't change into his 17 year old body.

"ONE, see if you can identify her." Drake ordered.

" **Scanning...Personal unknown, hacking into military hardware**." ONE announced.

"Proceed, we need to know what the hell's going on here." Drake said.

He saw the wolf creatures back up a bit when they saw the blond women who gave them a glare.

"Young man, I hope you don't on planning on standing there and die." She said.

"I don't plan to." Drake said while setting the Takedown on his back and equipped the Predator bow.

He saw the group a bit close and pulled out airburst arrow and shot it towards the middle wolf creature. It blew up on impact causing a large explosion and dirt to shot up.

" **Nano vision enabled**." Drake looked through the dust with the heat vision and saw only one was crawling.

He pulled out a carbon arrow and set the draw weight to long and fired the arrow causing the wolf creature to get pinned to the ground. Drake walked towards the dead body and saw it dissolve.

"ONE, scan the particles." Drake ordered.

" **Scanning...It is vapor from the decease specimen, extra data unknown**." ONE informed.

"Roger." Drake said while pulling out the arrow.

The blond woman walked towards Drake with a raised brow. She held up her riding crop like weapon and pointed it towards Drake.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"A dead man walking." Drake stated.

"I mean your name." The blond woman said with a confused tone.

"Name is Drake, codename: Zeus, former spec ops soldier." Drake answered.

He folded the bow and attached it to his back and placed a hand to his Majestic.

"And you are?" Drake asked.

"Professor Glynda Goodwitch, why are you in the middle of a forest all by yourself?" The blond woman now named Glynda asked.

"Classified information." Drake stated.

Glynda narrowed her eyes but took the answer.

"Well, I'm not here to start a fight with a child, someone wants to meet you." Glynda said.

"And that person is?"

 **XXXX**

 **Alright a short chapter but I do want to save a the meeting for a certain someone, I think I rushed it so please tell me so I can improve on future chapters. ONE is the AI as you all know and will be in the story for now on and Glynda is introduced. Next order of business, updates will take a bit long even though this took I have no clue how long feels short though but if I were to extend the lengths it will take a while, but back on track I do have 2 stories to update and will slow the progress down. Final thing is, in all honesty I didn't know I was going to get this much people to read the story so I put it up as a bit of a test/getting the idea out of my head thing, but after seeing so much well 3 reviews but the follows and faves helps too which gave me motivation beyond what I originally had and like I said at the start I encourage you readers to create a Crysis xover with RWBY, it's just encouragement I won't mind if you don't do it. This is the end of this author notes, reviews and flames are helpful in my case, insults and useless complaints will be ignored. Thank for reading and have a nice day.**


	3. The true chapter 3

**I'm going to be back with this story, if you haven't read the announcement on Super Remnant it will be reedit, that will give me time to do Crysis RWBY, and doing a new story even though I'm going to burden myself but hey I have too many ideas that needs to leave. But other than that I hope you enjoy chapter 3 and please review.**

 **XXXXX**

Drake seen many things in his life and one of them was an interrogation room. He has seen these way too many times in his lifetime and to make matters strange there was a young girl with black and red hair sitting next to him.

"So, what are you in for?" Drake asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Wait, is this for jail, I thought someone was here to talk to me!?" The red brunette panicked.

"Calm down kid, it's was just a joke." Drake reassured.

"Oh, ok, I thought we were actually going to jail." The red brunette said.

"I was just asking how you got in here." Drake said.

"Well, I tried to take down a top criminal that happen to be close by." The red brunette explained.

"Ah, well my story is, I happen to 'drop' by in the Emerald forest, and showed my combat skills against those damn Grimm in front of a professor, and now I'm here." Drake shrugged.

' _Thank you ONE, hacking into the militaries computers is probably a smart thing, and I can lie my way through now._ ' Drake thought.

He saw the door open and who came through was the same blond professor that sort of saved him from the Grimm, besides her was someone he didn't know, he had white hair with a black suit with a white undershirt, he wore a green scarf. His glasses looked directly towards him then to the red brunette.

"You have...silver eyes." The man pointed out towards the red brunette then looked towards Drake.

"And you have...robotic blue eyes."

"And you sir have...silver hair." Drake pointed out causing a slight chuckle from the man.

"Very observant young man." The man said.

"I could say the samething to you." Drake smirked.

The man gave his own smirk and looked directly towards to the red brunette who smiled when a plate of cookies was placed. The red brunette ate one or more liked inhaled it and did the samething with the rest.

"Breath girl, jeez, is that how you eat?" Drake questioned.

The red brunette gave a sheepish smile and held a cookie towards Drake.

"You want one?" She asked.

"I'm good." Drake politely rejected.

The man looked towards the blond women and placed a tablet like device on the table showing first the red brunette and her fighting a man in a white suite and a black bowler hat and a few man wearing black suits and wearing black bowler hats with blades and guns.

"Where did you learn how to fight like this?" The man asked.

"Oh, from Signal academy." The red brunette stated.

"A school taught you how to use the most dangerous weapon in the world?" The man questioned.

"Well my uncle Qrow taught me, I was a total trash until he took me under his wing." The red brunette explained.

The man then looked to Drake and showed him fighting off a few Grimm then went to his fight alongside the blond woman.

"What about you, young man?" The man asked.

"Some of it was self taught the rest was trained by a secret organization." Drake half lied.

"Who is this secret organization?" The man questioned further.

"Classified, not allowed to tell you." Drake stated.

"I see." The man said with a bit of suspicions.

' _This guy is a bit suspicious of me, better play my cards right._ ' Drake thought.

"Now, how were you able to summon this semblance of yours?" The man asked.

The video showed Drake taking a hit from one of the Grimm creatures while he activated his Maximum armor. Drake sighed and mentally scolded himself and looked directly at the man.

"This discussion is better without prying ears, I don't mind blondy being here but the red brunette can't." Drake said.

"Alright, now do you both know who I am?" The man asked.

"Professor Ozpin of Beacon academy, one of the top schools around." Drake stated.

"Hello." the man now named Ozpin said to the 2.

"Nice to meet you." Drake said with a slight nod of his head.

"Hi." The red brunette.

Ozpin then looked towards the red brunette.

"This question is directly towards you, do you want to join my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than ever." The red brunette said happily.

"Ok." Ozpin said simply.

The red brunette looked like she would explode from excitement causing Drake the activate his Max armor and back away. Once the conversation was over the red brunette left, leaving Ozpin, Drake and the blond woman in the room.

"Now, I know you aren't from this world after seeing this from the cameras." Ozpin said while showing a video feed of Drake falling out of the portal.

"Nice to know that there was cameras around." Drake said sarcastically.

"Now who are you?" Ozpin asked.

"Drake Dawson, codename Zeus, former spec ops, and former nanosuit wearer." Drake said with a mock salute.

"What I'm hearing, you used to be a soldier?" Ozpin questioned.

"Yes sir, I've been in many wars, but none of them you would know seeing as I'm in a different world." Drake said.

"I see, tell me, what is your world like?" Ozpin asked.

"What I got from all of your history from military database, your world only had one war against each other, my world had many to this day, I don't want to give you a history lesson but all I can say is my world is a war torn world." Drake admitted.

"Interesting, now, about this former nanosuit wearer thing, what does that mean?" Ozpin asked.

"I used to wear a special type of suit called the nanosuit, due to my experience I was nominated to use one, I, at first wore the Nanosuit 1 or N1, during the war with North Korea, we were sent to stop them and help out a few of our people. Years after that I adorned the Nanosuit 2 or N2, this one is a lot more superior than the N1 with better functions." Drake explained.

"That only explains how you got it not why you took it off." Ozpin pointed out.

"Well, Since the Korean battle I was again nominated to be the second person to wear the N2 but again many years after that, have you heard of the term skinning?" Drake asked.

"Yes, why?" Ozpin asked himself.

"Well, the only way to take off the suit is to skin the person since the N1 and N2 is like another layer of skin, everyone that had the N1 or N2 were skinned, but the worst part is, you can feel the pain so like usual doctors put anesthetics on the patients but an evil organization did it when they were awake, a few of them died while the rest survived the pain, for me I manage to keep my N2 on until I was captured and instead of skinning me, they did an experiment." Drake shivered a bit and sighed deeply.

"It's fine if you don't want to continue." Ozpin said.

"I'm fine. The experiment, they tried to see if they can create a nano-soldier, basically after that organization heard about an N2 user able to morph his N2 into his skin, they try to recreate it and they succeeded." Drake explained.

"What happens when this happens?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, I hope you know your tech. This thing called Neural blocks were taken out, making the nanites go to its full potential, I can recreate my body without the human functions except the brain." Drake explained.

"Won't you die from that?" Ozpin asked with a raised brow.

"Not really, the N2 can keep the wearer alive at all times, as long as the brain is still functioning, I don't any of my organs, hell if I remember correctly all my bones are either broken or cracked, I even have a few punctured lungs and I'm still walking." Drake stated.

"So, you're saying you are a dead man walking?" Ozpin questioned.

"You've caught on, yes I am, I no longer need anything a human needs, I don't need to sleep nor eat." Drake said.

"Interesting, well I know you're holding back but I guess it's for a good reason. My final question is, do you want to join my school?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, looking at my current situation I won't say no." Drake simply said.

"Great, seeing as you have no where to live, why don't we take you to Beacon, while there please try not to hack into more computers." Ozpin said.

"No promises." Drake said while seeing a few more data from his eyes.

"Hm, the blond woman is named Glynda Goodwitch, professor of Beacon academy, what else is...You might want to put cameras when you get home." Drake said in a neutral tone.

"Why is that?" The blond woman now named Glynda asked.

"People been getting nude pics of you and might I say that I'm glad my hormones are gone." Drake said while switching to another set of data.

Glynda looked a bit angry while Drake looked at another woman with a red dress with symbols on it.

"I have data everywhere now, but I don't blackmail, ONE, cancel all the data downloads, I think I'm done for the day." Drake ordered.

"Who is this ONE that you speak to?" Ozpin asked.

"My AI, I had him since I got the N1, been reliable ever since." Drake said while looking at the old data he gotten.

"Can we keep my story a secret, don't want both the military and White Fang to know what I am." Drake said.

"I can try, but knowing Iron Wood he will know who was downloading the data." Ozpin stated.

"That's going to be tough to keep. Well let us wait and see, until then I'm going to concentrate on school." Drake said.

"A few students wouldn't say something like that." Ozpin said amused.

"I know, kids now a days rather go out there and do crap that shouldn't matter then do school work, believe me, I know and seen it happen." Drake agreed.

"Since you can recreate your body, how old were you before you did all of that?" Ozpin asked.

"I was about your age, I recreated my body to my 17 year old self, don't know why but I have my reasons." Drake said.

"I see, well, I should explain what's going to happen." Ozpin started.

Drake was a bit interested and looked to his side to see Ozpin pulling out a tablet like device. He handed it to Drake who was messing with it.

"That is a scroll, it's used to call people, use the internet, etc." Ozpin explained.

"It's like a mobile computer fused with a phone...Basically a tablet or those over sized Galaxy phones." Drake said while taking a closer look at the scroll.

"I'm guessing that device you are talking about is another form of long range communication?" Ozpin asked.

"Yep, now, what was this business you wanted to talk about?" Drake asked.

"Ah yes, now, what is going to happen, in my school, everyone must take an initiation, you came in the right time but also the worst." Ozpin said.

"Explain." Drake said.

"It's best because, you are able to take the initiation with the other new years. Worst, the teams are paired up to 4 people, you will be an extra and will be put into a team...by random." Ozpin said.

"I don't mind but, I'm a lone wolf, I can do things without help, never in my life did I need help." Drake stated.

"I see but it's a rule in the school, you must be put into a team." Ozpin said.

Drake shrugged and looked at the time that was displayed on the scroll.

"Well, we should head to Beacon and continue this over there." Drake suggested.

"Yes, I agree, we'll provide you a room and sorts." Ozpin said.

Drake nodded and saw Ozpin motioned him to follow. They were now out on the city streets and it was currently night time.

"I have a private Bullhead to get us to Beacon, this way young man." Ozpin said.

Drake nodded and followed Ozpin to an air pad and saw a Bullhead shape ship. He was a bit astonished at the sight but got bored of it quickly after thinking of the VTOL his world has.

"Looks like a VTOL, but completely different from the one I'm used to." Drake sighed.

Ozpin looked at Drake who was deep in thought but shook it off and smirked.

"You think it can hold weapons, and not cargo, I mean like putting a 30mm cannon like those old A-10 Thunderbolts I've read about?" Drake asked.

"Yes, the combat variants of the Bullheads, only the military and White Fang has those." Ozpin explained.

"Nice, well lets not waste time." Drake said while walking into the Bullhead.

"Such a secretive and serious child...No young man...That I don't think fits him either, he did say he was the same age as me, I need more coffee." Ozpin muttered while walking into the Bullhead.

The Bullhead took off and flew over the Emerald green forest. Once it got to a certain point Drakes Eyes started to go a bit staticy and the word reboot was seen by him.

' _This only happens if an EMP goes off or the Ceph are here, but if an EMP went off this Bullhead would've crashed, and Ceph can't be here, that's impossible, I must be hallucinating._ ' Drake thought.

Drake shook his head and saw his HUD rebooted and gave a deep sigh.

"They can't be here, can they." Drake muttered.

"Did you say something young man?" Ozpin asked.

"No, no, just a slight malfunction with my HUD, no worries." Drake lied.

Ozpin took a slight moment to look at Drake then nodded and looked back out the window.

' _Damn it, they can't be here, that's impossible, Prophet destroyed their teleporter, unless..._ '

 **XXXXX**

 **Cliff hanger mother fuckers (Just kidding I love you all) but yes a cliffhanger. Drake encounters Ozpin and accepts the invite to go to Beacon and why did his HUD go haywire (I already gave a hint) and how did they get into Beacon, you have to read and wait. Out of randomness I will be doing fun facts of different things RWBY related or other things and heres one of them.**

 **Fun fact: Ozpin is Basque for vinegar or at least in the noun version it is, the actual name is Ozpina (Gave you a female name for a gender swapped Ozpin) still called vinegar**

 **And there goes my fun fact of the chapter some will be my own fun fact and others will be looked up just like the true translation of Ozpin. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

A day past since Drake was in Remnant, and all he did was inspect his weapons for damages or secretly searching for the interference from a day ago. He is currently walking around the school grounds with his Majestic holstered and the rest his weapons stored in his weapons locker.

"Today is the day for the newbies to show up, and I have to babysit them...Damn it Ozpin, why the hell do you have to do this to me." Drake sighed.

He walked out to the front of the school where the students would be coming in from. He saw the airship land and opened it's hatches and the new years came walking out. All of the students walked by him except one who rushed towards the trash can and started to throw up his breakfast.

' _Poor kid has motion sickness, I remember those days, I used to have it until I got the suit._ ' Drake sighed at the memories but shook it off and walked towards the blond boy patting his back.

"Need anti-acid?" Drake offered.

"I'm good, but I need it whenever I go on vehicles." The blond boy said.

"Alright, by the way, the names Drake Dawson, what's your name?" Drake asked.

"The names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." The blond boy now named Jaune said proudly.

"Do they really?" Drake questioned.

"No, but soon they will." Jaune deflated.

"Whatever you say man." Drake shrugged.

He was about to walk away until a loud explosion shook him causing him to look towards the direction of the source and saw 2 girls, one wearing almost all white and looks stuck up, while the other was red and black and those colors he instantly recognized the girl. The white haired girl was either scolding or yelling at the red brunette causing Drake to scowl at the white haired girl.

"I'll see you at the auditorium Jaune, got to help out more students." Drake sighed.

Without another word he walked to the 2 and heard a bit hurtful words from the white haired girl.

"Hey, you shouldn't be saying those hurtful words ma'am, especially towards a younger girl." Drake said.

"And who are you?" The white haired girl questioned.

"The names Drake Dawson, I already know who you are, Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee dust company, the largest company that produces Dust energy." Drake informed.

"Finally, some recognition."

"The same company with controversial labor forces." Drake started with a smirk.

"And questionable business partners." A voice finished.

Drake turned a bit quickly and placed his hand on his Majestic 6 but eased up when a girl with a bow and black hair walked towards them. The white haired girl now named Weiss fumed and took a vial of dust away from Drake who was examining it a bit and stormed off.

"Wonder if that's going to bite me in the ass?" Drake wondered.

"No doubt it will but I wouldn't be worried." Said the black haired girl.

"Good, now Ruby was it, what happen?" Drake asked.

"Well, my sister Yang left me and I was spun around and I tripped over that girls luggage and then I sneezed and caused the explosion." Ruby explained quickly.

"Any reason why you sneezed?" Drake asked.

"She keeps shaking the vial of dust and I sneezed, is it really my fault?" Ruby asked.

"No, the vial was closed properly, it's actually her fault, don't blame yourself." Drake said while patting her on the back.

"Thanks, um."

"Drake, Drake Dawson, nice to meet you...again." Drake greeted.

"Yes it is, and who…" Ruby didn't get to finish when the black haired girl walked away making her slump down on the ground.

Drake sighed and saw Jaune holding his hand out. Drake smirked and walked away from the scene but not before hearing Jaune introducing himself.

' _Strangers are just friends that you haven't met yet._ ' Drake thought with a small smile.

He walked towards the amphitheater and saw many students talking. Drake stood at an open area and gave a deep sigh. His thoughts were back to the time where his HUD went haywire.

' _I only know 2 things that can cause that, EMP and Ceph, I doubt this world has EMP, but the Ceph are dead, Prophet killed them all._ ' Drake thought.

He shook his head once a blond girl stood next to him. Drake for many times sighed and rubbed the back of his head until his eyes diverted towards the blond who called him.

"Excuse me, but you have seen a girl with red and black hair with red and black clothing?" She asked.

Drake raised a brow and nodded.

"Oh, do you know where she is?" She asked again.

Drake pointed behind her causing her to turn and greet the red brunette Drake has met so many times.

"So how is your first day at Beacon?" The blond asked.

"It went horrible no thanks to you." Ruby slightly shouted.

"What happened?" The blond asked.

"I blew up, that's what happen!" Ruby nearly shouted.

"Yikes, mental breakdown already." The blond said.

"No! I literally blew up, there was fire, I think lightning." Ruby said.

"Are you being sarcastic?" The blond questioned.

"NO! he saw it." Ruby pointed towards Drake.

Drake gave a deep sigh and looked at the 2.

"Yes, she blew up, some stuck up crabby girl…" Drake didn't finish when he heard ONE.

" **Threat detected.** " Drake turned around and saw an angry Weiss who had her hand on the hilt of her weapons.

Ruby jumped on the arms of the blond and started to say incoherent things while Drake smirked.

"I'm guessing you heard everything?" Drake stated more than asked.

"Yes I have, and it's not my fault she nearly blew us off the cliff." Weiss said.

"But isn't the Schnee dust company responsible for accidents that were caused by them?" Drake asked with a smirk.

"What are you implying?" Weiss questioned.

"I took a quick look at the vial of red dust, the cap wasn't sealed properly, meaning it is yours and the Schnee Dust company's fault." Drake stated.

Drake smirked when Weiss started to turn red from anger and nearly pulled her weapon out until a voice started to quiet the room.

' _Going to tune him out, I really don't care about what he needs to say._ ' Drake thought.

"ONE, use the satellites and scan any isolated areas." Drake whispered.

He slightly looked around making sure no one heard and looked back at the loading bar. Once it finished he saw a few areas with different colors surrounding it but one caught his interest.

"Switch to thermal." Drake ordered quietly

Drake saw how hot each area is and how cold some areas are but one location in particular had a large area that was cold.

"Not possible, unless there's a secret ice cavern that hasn't melted yet, but Ozpin would've told me about it, if I remember correctly, the Ceph at first used nothing but ice weaponry, even the ship was a bit cold, and they do send scouts." Drake muttered quietly.

Weiss looked over after hearing mumbling and saw Drake. She listen carefully towards him and her eyes widen.

"ONE, look though the news feed and find anything that is beyond normal." Drake ordered.

He saw his HUD filled with news shows and paper dating back from a few years ago to now. Drake looked at the ones from a few years ago and saw something he didn't like.

"This was 4 years ago, sighting of a strange squid like object flying through the sky, Ironwood disregard it as a flight test of a new ship." Drake read.

Weiss slightly raised a brow once she heard a recognizable article but wondered how he was able to remember that.

' _How is he able to remember something that's 4 years old?_ ' Weiss thought.

Drake saw one that was a month ago and slightly glared.

"Last month, a ship crashed landed with a few of those squid like aliens, Ironwood dispatched them with a few hunters, and took the ship for further examination. The idiot doesn't know what he gotten himself into." Drake muttered a bit loudly.

The blond girl looked towards him and raised a brow.

"Are you alright there, you seem to be angry." The blond asked.

Drake looked towards the blond girl and then towards Weiss and saw them both staring at him a bit curiously. He cursed under his breath then scolded himself for not controlling his anger.

"Sorry, I just remember something that pissed me off." Drake lied.

The blond girl shrugged and looked back towards Ozpin. Weiss did the same only this time she paid close attention to Drake.

Drake gave a deep sigh and saw a meter that was yellow and saw a dot that was also yellow and looked towards the said dot. He notice that Weiss glanced at him and quickly looked back.

' _She heard and is paying close attention to what I'm saying, better watch what I say._ ' Drake thought.

He saw another article and this time it was a disappearance the deals with the squid like aliens. Drake was about to read it until his HUD went haywired and looked around but saw nothing.

"Damn it, this is not a coincidence, they are here, I need to talk to Ozpin about this." Drake muttered.

Weiss heard what he said and slightly looked towards him and gave a deep glare.

"What are you mumbling about, if you can't see we are trying to listen to what the headmaster is saying." Weiss said.

"I know you heard me, better watch it, I'm someone you don't want to mess with." Drake threaten.

Weiss glared at him then looked back towards the podium. Drake looked around again and saw nothing.

"ONE, contact Glynda Goodwitch, hack into the comms if you have to." Drake whispered.

He saw the bar load up and then a small picture of Glynda showed up.

"This is Glynda, who is this?" She asked.

"This is Drake, after this thing is over, I need to talk to you and Ozpin, it's important." Drake whispered.

He saw his detection meter go yellow and saw that someone to the left is looking towards him. Drake saw the blond girl look at him then like Weiss quickly look back. He shook his head and was about to say something until all the students disperse including the blond girl.

' _I'm going to have to deal with her later, right now I need to inform Ozpin about a problem that's going to arise._ ' Drake thought.

Instead of going where the new students were suppose to go, he went to Ozpin's office and once he walked in he saw Ozpin drinking his coffee like usual. Ozpin raised a brow towards Drake and motioned his hand to the seat. He sat and gave Ozpin a serious look.

"Why and how did you contact Glynda?" Ozpin asked.

"That can wait, I have info that you might want to know and is very big." Drake said.

"Tell me please, it must be the tech interference we are having in this school." Ozpin said.

"Sort of, but first, do you remember anything about aliens arriving on Remnant?" Drake asked.

"Yes, unknown alien species that appeared in Remnant, why?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, those are the same aliens I fought back at my home, the same ones that want to purge all of life." Drake explained.

"And you suspect that they are still here knowing that you looked at all the news fee that dated possibly 10 years ago to last week." Ozpin questioned.

"Not suspect, know. Have you ever heard of an EMP?" Drake asked.

"No, why?" Ozpin asked.

"That is for a later time, but that and those aliens are the only ones that can make my HUD go haywire." Drake explained.

"Ah, so that's why your eyes went from a robotic blue to a dull blue." Ozpin pointed out.

"Yeah...wait what?" Drake said.

"When you said your HUD went haywire, I saw your eyes went from the robotic blue to a dull grey." Ozpin explained.

"Alright, well, we can talk about that later, since you never heard of an EMP the only other candidate that can cause the electronic disruption would be those aliens on the news." Drake explained.

"So, what are these aliens called?" Ozpin asked.

"Ceph, a race that needs to be stopped."

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Well that's all I'm doing, sorry that this took longer than expected but you know how gamers are, they need to game. And now you all know that the Ceph is going to be a nice role to add, and why did that one blond girl looked at Drake? Was because she saw his eye go dull or did she hear what he said like Weiss did, we will possibly know later on in the chapters. Have a nice day.**

 **Random fact of the day that doesn't deal with Crysis or RWBY: The voice actor of Roland, the AI of the UNSC Infinity from Halo 4 is the same voice actor of the male protagonist in Fallout 4. (You all probably knew about this but I thought this was a nice fact. FALLOUT 4 HYPE!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Important announcement about Super Remnant for those that were reading it: I will be doing it finally but I'm not doing the 10 chapter deal that I promised, since that will be difficult due to having 3 stories to type and school starting soon or now, depending when you are reading this. Forgot to announce this in my other chapter but since school is about to start it's going to be hard to update due to all the homework (Not really, I finish my homework early). Next is my friend known as Undercoverspy39 has started his own fic, check it out and support it please. That's pretty much it, enjoy the chapter.**

 **XXXXX**

It was night time in Remnant. The students were getting ready to sleep except Drake, he was currently eyeing the window from time to time.

' _Damn Ceph, how the hell did they end up here?_ ' He thought.

While he was looking out the window the blond girl from last time walked up to him and gave him a big smile.

"Hello, I'm Yang, I've heard that you helped my sister a few hours ago." The blond girl now named Yang greeted.

"You're the girl from the Amphitheater, nice to meet you, I'm Drake, also I caught you looking at me, was something wrong?" Drake asked.

"That's why I came here for, I saw your eyes go dim, I was wondering what was wrong?" Yang asked.

"Oh, that, it happens once in a while, I go blind for a quick second or minute and goes back to normal." Drake chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, that sounds like a problem." Yang commented.

"Not really, I know my way around a fight, all I need is my sixth sense." Drake said.

"Really? Then you don't mind me asking for a quick spar?" Yang asked.

"Be my guest, also, I think your sister needs help." Drake pointed out.

Yang looked towards Ruby when Weiss started to shout at her because of the last incident. Yang sighed and walked away from Drake who like her sighed but in satisfaction.

"In all honesty, I really don't want to meet more people." Drake muttered.

Drake saw the situation diffused and notice a small source of light where no one was around it. He walked towards it and saw the now 4 girls either arguing or talking.

"Good night." Drake whispered.

He turned off the light causing the 4 girls to curse at him for turning the lights out on them without telling them.

Drake chuckled a bit until he heard the sounds of snoring causing him to groan.

' _Goddamn it, sleep is something I don't need and that's a problem, the night gets boring._ ' Drake mentally sighed.

 _The Next Day…_

Drake silently walked out of the room all the new years were in when the timer on his HUD said 6. Everyday at 6 he does his usual routine, which was: Run, push-ups, sit-ups, etc, even though none of that was necessary due to him being dead and the suit merging with his body.

The time on his HUD read 8 causing him to sigh. Drake went to the locker room where he stored his 2 weapons. Once he walked into the locker room he saw Jaune getting pinned to one of the lockers by a red haired girl.

"Sorry." She apologised while yanking the spear out of the poor boys hood.

Drake raised a brow at the sight but shrugged and walked to his locker. He opened his locker and pulled out his signature weapons: The Takedown, Gauss Rifle, and the Predator bow. He folded the Predator bow and strapped it to his lower back while the other 2 weapons were strapped to the upper part of his back.

"Alright, simple enough, go down, kill Grimm and possible Ceph forces, grab an artifact and I'm in." Drake muttered.

This didn't go unheard by a certain red and black haired girl.

"Did you say something Drake?" Ruby asked.

Drake looked at saw Ruby and gave a sheepish smile and said. "It's all good, just a bit nervous." He lied.

"Oh, you like the type of person that never get's nervous." Ruby said.

"Not everyone is perfect." Drake muttered sadly.

"I know. Well, lets give it our all." Ruby said with much confidence in her voice.

"Yeah." Drake said with a small smile.

' _Hopefully my hunch is wrong, I don't want another world almost like mine to get attacked by space squids...Where the hell did I hear that from?_ ' Drake thought.

He shook the thought away and saw Ruby walked out of the locker room with her sister. She looked back and saw Drake and gave him a wink causing Drake to raise a brow when she left.

"Does she have a winking problem or is she giving me signs that she likes me...I'll go with neither." Drake said to no one.

He walked out like the rest of the students and went to the cliff side of Beacon and saw the same forest he got sent in. He gave a sigh and got into position. Drake tuned out Ozpin's speech and looked at the forest with a bit of nervousness.

" **Nano-vision enabled**." He saw the heat signatures from everything and ignored a few of them and looked at a figured that sped through the forest but disappeared.

' _Th-that can't be, the Nano-vision has to be glitched...or my mind has went insane...Right?_ ' Drake pleaded in his head.

Despite the situation, he switched from a nervous look to a more determined look.

After the small speech, the student next to Drake was then flung out by what looked like a mechanism with a spring attached to it.

Drake narrowed his eyes then directed it towards Ozpin and glared at him.

"Ozpin you son of a bit…"

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **The chapter was short, sweet, but it doesn't roll off the tongue. Sorry it took long, a friend of mine introduced me to an anime I could relate to...sort of and I'm sorry that it's shorter than the others but hey, save the best for the next chapter, right?**

 **Fun fact that was created by me (Sorry to all Super Man Fans out there but I have to say this): Super Man has the title man of steel, so does Joseph Stalin. What I'm getting at, Super Man is what most people call a Communist.**

 **Now I shall wait for the flames. Also, hyped for volume 3 of RWBY, now that if I ever reached the final part of Volume 2 of RWBY in my stories I don't have to put them on hiatus, I can continue while watching RWBY volume 3. That's, that of my author notes, have a nice day**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back with a new chapter of Crysis RWBY. Sorry I took long to update this story, I do Have a list of explanations.**

 **1\. I was sick for a good 3 days (not really a good few days, I felt like shit)**

 **2\. I did say I have school to go to (And the fights got more entertaining)**

 **3\. I like to hang out with my friends once in awhile (We go on magical quests)**

 **4\. I play games and I need to game (No game no life.)**

 **5\. I have homework to do (I HATE ESSAYS) and yes I get them during the weekend**

 **6\. Lastly, I am distracted by many things in the world...mainly games and I already made that into an excu...I mean explanation.**

 **That's pretty much it, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ozpin, you son of a bit…" Drake couldn't continue when he was sent flying into the air by the platform that flung him.

Ozpin smirked and looked towards Drake and took a quick sip of his coffee.

"You think Drake will ever find this enemy he always talked about in the forest?" Ozpin asked.

"I doubt it, he is either seeing things or this "suit" of his is glitched." Glynda said.

Ozpin nodded but made sure that he had the cameras set on him just incase that the aliens Drake was talking about ever showed up.

Drake used his arms to maneuver through the sky and glide a bit down. He narrowed his eyes and gave a deep sigh and aim straight towards the ground.

" **Maximum Armor.** " Drake opened his arms to slow down his descent and roughly landed on the ground with minimum damage.

"Good, now let's go find an artifact." Drake muttered.

Drake ran through the forest in search of the artifacts and if anything possible, a Ceph soldier.

Hours past since he was in the forest and all he came across was a few Grimm.

"Damn, not a single Ceph. What are they planning?" Drake said after kicking a Beowolf aside.

He found a temple and it held what looked like chess pieces on pedestals.

"Chess pieces? Did he ran out of ideas or there something I miss during the speech." Drake said while examining a golden knight piece.

"Looks like what I saw was in my head, I guess there wasn't any Ceph at all." Drake chuckled and saw Yang and the raven black haired girl from last night walk towards him.

"Hey Drake, you got yourself a chess piece already?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, there's more but I think I either got the last golden knight chess piece or it's the only one there and Ozpin place it there so I can pick it up." Drake said while looking.

"You think you are over exaggerating a bit?" Yang asked while picking up a white knight chess piece.

"Eh, that's what keeps me sane." Drake shrugged.

He then heard a loud cry coming from the sky and saw that Ruby was falling.

"Hey Yang, isn't that Ruby?" Drake asked.

Yang looked up and to Drake's words, Ruby was falling from the sky.

"Yes that is." Yang said.

Drake was about to catch Ruby until a flying Jaune hit Ruby into a tree.

"Ok, I guess that can happen." Drake said.

He then saw an Ursa charging out of the forest but saw an orange haired girl riding on it. He saw the Ursa fall down dead with the girl looking at it sadly and the boy he saw before with a pink bang in his hair stopped tiredly on the Ursa.

"That can also happen." Drake pointed out.

"Did she ride an Ursa?" The raven haired girl asked.

Both Drake and the raven haired girl heard a loud crunch from within the forest and saw a giant scorpion chasing the red haired girl he saw at the locker room

"And that can happen too, wonder if someone will fall from the sky?" Drake wonder out loud.

"Did she run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" The raven haired girl asked.

Yang was clutching her hands tightly giving Drake the impression that she can't take it anymore. He stepped back a bit when she bursted out.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out before something crazy happens again." Yang yelled out angrily.

"Even if we tried, there will be something that will break it." Drake said while pointing up at the sky.

Yang looked up and saw Weiss hanging on for dear life on a giant bird creature...thing. Yang slumped a bit and looked at Drake who shrugged and looked at the hanging Weiss.

"And by the looks of it, she's going to fall." Drake stated.

"She's fine." Ruby said.

"She's falling." Drake confirmed when he heard Weiss scream.

Jaune took the opportunity and jumped out of the tree branch that he was in and manage to catch Weiss.

"He manage to save Weiss...But he forgot that gravity exist and will fall...I should try and tally how many people have fallen." Drake said while walking towards the soon to be fallen Jaune and Weiss.

Weiss looked down and held a panicked look while Jaune just looked down and panicked.

"Oh god, Noooo." Jaune said while falling.

Drake sighed and manage to catch Jaune in one hand and Weiss in the other.

"You know, tallying sounds like a good thing right about now." Drake said in amusement.

He let them both go and walked back where he stood. Drake stopped for a quick second when the red haired girl was smacked towards the group.

"And I think that's the last crazy thing." Drake announced.

Yang just shook her head and said. "Great, the gang's all here, now we can die together.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby declared.

Drake tried to stop her but she sped past him and towards the Death Stalker and tried to hurt it.

"Her attacks are just annoying it." Drake said.

Ruby slashed at the Death Stalker until her attack bounced off. She fired a few rounds towards it but saw them ping off.

"And I think we need to save her." Drake suggested.

"You don't say." Yang said sarcastically.

Drake was about to step in until a feather landed right in front of him making him back up a bit.

"Or that giant ass tweety bird can prevent me from even doing the slightest of moving." Drake said.

The group saw Ruby get pinned by the feathers and the Death Stalker rushing towards her.

Drake was about to rush in and help Ruby but a white blur sped past him and froze the Death Stalker in it's tracks or legs.

Drake walked in and used his Maximum strength to get it off of Ruby's cloak. Yang came rushing in and gave Ruby a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so happy you're okay." Yang said happily.

"And I'm glad that this giant asshole is frozen for a good while." Drake said.

He turned to the 2 sisters and gave them a smirk.

"And might I say that this has been an exciting day for me." Drake added.

"How is this exciting?" Yang asked.

"I've been in a school for a few months without any action, you can say I was bored." Drake said.

Jaune looked around and looked up at the sky.

"Guys, that thing is circling back, what do we do?" He asked.

"Look there's no sense in dilly dalling, our objective is right in front of us." Weiss pointed out.

"She's right, our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliff, there's no point in fighting these things." Ruby agreed.

"Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind." Jaune said.

"I agree, it's a fight or flight situation, I doubt we can fight them both." Drake said.

With that everyone that hasn't gotten an artifact went to grab one. Drake gave a small smile towards Ruby and looked towards Yang.

"Your sister has good leadership, you should be proud." Drake said.

"I am, now let's get out of here." Yang suggested.

Drake nodded in agreement and ran with the new year's towards the cliff. Not far, there was a group of strange squid like creatures following them.

Once they made it to the cliff the Nevermore flew ahead and landed on a destroyed pillar with the Death Stalker going through rows of pillars, destroying them in its path.

"Ah crap, run." Drake shouted.

They saw the Death Stalker rushing towards them, the orange haired girl distracted the Nevermore while the others manage to get to the bridge.

"In hindsight, I should've grabbed something bigger." Drake sighed.

He was about the fire his Takedown at the Nevermore until a red projectile hit it dead on causing the Nevermore to crash down on the ground wounded from the attack.

"What was that?" Jaune asked.

Drake looked horrified at the now wounded Nevermore. He looked up at the sky and cursed under his breath when a large unknown ship flew over them and shot out more of the red projectiles at the wounded Nevermore making it dead.

"It can't be." Drake muttered.

Yang heard him and looked towards Drake and saw his scared look.

"What's going on Drake?" Yang asked.

Drake looked towards the others and gave a deep sigh and looked back at the ship.

"That's the Ceph, and what I'm about to tell you is going to shock you."

 **XXXXXX**

 **And cliff hanger. Now that the Ceph arrived and killed the Nevermore...Poor Nevermore, it had a good life.**

 **Now that the chapter is done, well I got no news at all so end of the author notes. Have a nice day.**

 **Both a statement and demand than a fun fact: Why is there no Warframe Fanfics? I do want to read one, xover or regular, I don't care, someone needs to make it happen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with another chapter of Crysis RWBY, and I don't have anything to say but I will answer a few questions from the review box**

 **AnalPoptarts: Love the screen name, and your question about Drake keeping the suit or not, I do apologies for not explaining further about that, the suit is actually fused with his skin similar to the ending of Crysis 3 where it showed Prophet using the Cloak ability from the suit showing that the suit was fused into him. Him being stronger than the rest due to his military training, he may be immortal and has experience but that doesn't mean he's stronger than the others, remember a simple grunt can take down a nanosuit user it's all in finding the weak points or the weakness of the suit and you're all good. Hopefully that answers your questions.**

 **Guest aka** **Christopherprime22** **:** **I did realize that Drake has a low kill count but that's just 6 chapters in, I may increase it in this chapter where he has to fight the Ceph with teams RWBY and JNPR. The review you sent me was also the same exact time I finish up the 6th chapter, that my friend was perfect timing.**

 **Now that questions were answered, it's time for the story.**

 **XXXXXXXX**

"What I'm about to tell you will shock you." Drake said while looking at Yang with fear.

"Who are they?" Yang asked.

"That's the Ceph, they were the ones that could've ended all of humanity." Drake explained causing everyone to be shocked at the news.

"What are you talking about? Who are you truly?" Weiss questioned.

Drake mentally cursed himself and looked at the others who were looking at him with suspicion.

"Alright, look, I'm not from here, I used to live in a planet called Earth but shit happen that caused me to be sent here, I'll explain later when we survive this large ass fight." Drake said.

The others nodded and looked at the ship that was hovering over a few feet away from them and dropped squid like troops while more of them walk out of the forest.

"I guess some of them were following us." Drake muttered.

He aimed his Takedown at a Grunt and fired 3 rounds into it's head causing the bullets to ping off the helmet. The Ceph grunt looked towards the attacker and saw Drake and soon to be teams RWBY and JNPR. It pointed towards them causing the other Grunts to look towards them and fired their weapons at the 2 teams and Drake.

"Damn it all to hell, take cover." Drake ordered.

Both soon to be teams RWBY and JNPR did as he said and took cover behind a few of the downed pillars that the Death Stalker knocked down. Said Death Stalker looked at both the students of Beacon and the Ceph and trying the pick which one was to be it's prey.

"Forgot all about the huge mother fucker, we can't do jack shi…" Drake stopped when a few of the red missiles hit the Death Stalker dead on causing it to stagger back.

"Or the Ceph can attempt to take it down." Drake said in amusement.

Drake peaked out of his cover and notice a few more Grunts and one more heavily armored Ceph with a large gun.

"Shit, they got a heavy." Drake announced.

This caused the others to peak out of their cover and were shocked to see the heavy slowly walking towards the Death Stalker and fired off a barrage of energy towards it.

"Looks like they're taking out the biggest threat." Jaune observed.

Drake nodded and looked at the others and their weapons. He narrowed his eyes in thought and looked back at the weapons each team were holding.

"I got a plan but it may sound a bit stupid." Drake said.

The others looked at him with raised brows and saw him pull out his Gauss rifle and said. "This gun can kill that heavy with 2 or 3 shots to the head, if you can distract the others so they don't target me, I can possibly kill it."

"How much ammo do you have?" Weiss asked.

"3 clips, each one holds 10 shots, so I have 30 shots." Drake said.

Weiss looked at him angrily and pointed at him.

"Why do you have 3 clips in one gun, shouldn't you have more." Weiss questioned.

"That's how much ammo I manage to get when I was sent here, if all else fails I will use the Takedown to try and take it down." Drake reassured.

Weiss sighed and nodded and looked at the large amount of enemies. Drake saw this and looked towards Earth's enemies and glared at them.

"This is going to be a tough initiation, I doubt any of you will live." Drake admitted.

The teams glared at him but stopped when Drake raised his hand.

"That doesn't mean that you guys won't allow it, I can see it in each of your eyes, the will to live." Drake said while looking at the Gunship and grin. He then looked at the orange haired girl with his grin showing.

"Nora, right? Can you distract that Gunship with your grenade launcher?" Drake asked.

Nora smiled evilly and shook her head rapidly.

"Good, for the rest of you, the weak points on the Ceph is anything that isn't silver, hit the squishy disgusting looking parts." Drake ordered.

They all gave a nod and charged at the Ceph Grunts while Drake took aim with his Gauss rifle and tried to aim for the Ceph heavy. When he fired a Ceph Grunt took the hit causing Drake to curse under his breath.

"This is why I trust Ray with sniping, he never misses." Drake muttered.

He took a deep breath and took aim again and fired the solid slug round. The slug manage to hit the Ceph heavy head on but caused it to look directly at him. Drake smirked and fired another round into it's head causing it to stagger back.

"Last shot." Drake was about to pull the trigger until something fast slammed into him.

Drake was slammed into the wall and didn't have time to activate maximum armor and felt the pain soar through his body.

"Damn it, what the hell hit me." Drake said in pain.

He looked around and saw a blur pass him and stop right next to the Ceph Heavy.

"A Ceph Stalker! Ruby, I need your help." Drake called out.

Ruby looked towards Drake before kicking away a Ceph Grunt into another one. She sped towards him and kneeled next to Drake.

"You ok?" Ruby asked.

"Peachy, you see that Ceph with less armor?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ruby asked.

"A Ceph Stalker, a fast and agile son of a bit...Gun, I need you to take it down." Drake ordered.

Ruby nodded and disappeared, leaving rose petals behind. Drake sighed in relief and looked around for his Gauss rifle. He found it and rushed towards it until the Heavy rushed in and smacked Drake away from the Gauss rifle.

"Fuck you." Drake manage to say.

He got up and aimed his Takedown at the Ceph Heavy and fired a few rounds at it. The Ceph Heavy used its cannon arm to block the bullets and fired its energy minigun at Drake.

" **Maximum Armor.** " Drake took the hits and rolled to the side and fired a few more rounds at the Heavy causing it to use its free hand to block the shots.

Drake took cover behind a pillar and took a deep breath and took a quick peak until a barrage of energy projectiles hit the side of the pillar.

"Why can't that thing run out of ammo." Drake yelled.

He waited until the barrage was done and took aim and fired his last round and reloaded.

"last fucking mag. Fuck you Luke, you could've at least waited until I got more fucking ammo." Drake muttered and fired 3 shots and rushed out of cover when a large plasma rocket hit the pillar.

He found another pillar that was still intact and took cover behind it and peaked out and cursed under his breath when another plasma rocket race towards him causing him to roll out of cover.

"Damn it, stop using that shit!" Drake yelled.

He stood up and looked at the Ceph Heavy and gave a deep sigh and glared at it.

"Can you not use that damn X-Pac." Drake said.

The Heavy looked at him and aimed the minigun like weapon at him causing him to curse out loud and use the Maximum armor and rolled into cover.

Drake sighed and looked at the others and was shocked to see them almost taken out by the Ceph.

"The Ceph manage to take on teens with special abilities and one of them is fast healing, did they adapt to this world and manage to get those abilities?" Drake wondered.

He looked towards the Ceph Heavy and notice that it was fatigued by the damage it was dealt with and moved onto Drake's position.

"If they have adapted to this planet then that means they might have that regenerating ability, which is making it difficult for me to kill this asshole." Drake said.

He looked at the others and narrowed his eyes when one of the Grunts kick Jaune down to the ground.

Drake brought up his Takedown and fired half his clip into the Grunt that was about to finish Jaune off. The Grunt went limp and fell next to Jaune who looked at the direction of Drake and gave him a thumbs up.

"I got to get them out of here before any of them dies." Drake sighed and rushed it towards Yang who was punching a Grunt down.

Drake saw one of the Grunts sneaking up on Yang and gave it a hard punch making it stagger away. Yang looked up and smiled when Drake fired the last of his rounds and slung his rifle to his back and pulled out his Majestic.

"Looks like you needed a hand." Drake said.

"Why thank you Drake, so did you kill that Heavy thing?" Yang asked while punching a Grunt while the shotgun shells hit it causing to fall down limp.

"Not yet, and I got a new plan." Drake said grimly.

Yang looked at him confusingly until a thought clicked in and looked at him horrified.

"You're not saying that we should…"

"You and the rest retreat, I'll take on these bastards." Drake declared.

"You can't, there's way too many of these things." Yang tried to stop Drake from pulling off the plan but saw him smirk.

"Not the first, Ruby, Jaune, get the others and retreat back to Beacon, I'll meet you guys back there. If I don't make it back to Beacon in 5 hours, assume I'm dead, and don't come looking for me." Drake said.

This cause the 2 teams to look at him sadly and were about to protest until Jaune nod in agreement.

"Jaune is in, if you guys want facts I'll give them to you. These are unknown enemies to you all, you don't know how to fight them, I am the best bet you guys have, I fought them before and I will do it again. Last fact, they adapted to this planet, they manage to get that healing factor that you guys have, it's slow but it heals them." Drake stated.

This cause the 2 teams to widen their eyes.

"You mean they have aura?" Weiss asked.

"No, if they had aura then they wouldn't have died by a single shot from the Gauss rifle. They just have that healing factor, now, get out of here." Drake ordered.

"We can't just leave you, what happens if you can't kill them all?" Ruby questioned.

"Then, you might want to train as hard as you can to take on the Ceph armada." Drake said grimly.

Ruby looked at him and was about to get into a battle stance until Yang stopped her.

"He's right, as much as this hurts but we can't fight them without the proper knowledge to fight them." Yang admitted.

Drake nodded and gave them all a smirk.

"Hey, if Luke is kind enough, he would drop me a HMG then this fight would take about 30 minutes to finish." Drake tried to reassure...which failed.

The 2 teams glared at him at his attempt to reassure them. Drake sighed and looked up in the sky and saw a portal open up and sending out a large box. The box landed near Drake who walked towards it and force it to open. Drake smiled in glee when he picked up the HMG he asked for not so long ago and aimed it towards the upcoming Ceph.

"Luke yah old bastard, I take back what I said before you experimented on me." Drake said happily.

"What kind of gun is that?" Ruby asked in excitement

"This my dear Ruby, is the HMG that my people use, loaded with .50 rounds and is able to take out these mother fuckers." Drake said with a bit of a sadistic smile.

Ruby drooled over the weapon but shook it off and smirked at Drake.

"Kick their butts, we'll be waiting for you back at Beacon." Ruby said.

Drake kept his gaze at the Ceph forces but nodded. Yang walked up to him and kissed his cheek causing him to blush a bit.

"You better come back alive, or none of us will forgive you." Yang said.

Drake looked at her and the others who nodded in agreement making him smile.

"I won't die, you can count on that, now go, I got this." Drake said while aiming the HMG at the Ceph.

They all nodded and ran towards the safety of Beacon. Drake looked behind him making sure they weren't there and gave a serious look at the Ceph that were standing there.

"I am Drake Dawson, codename Zeus, I will take you all down!" Drake yelled.

He pulled the trigger and cut down half of the Ceph forces. One of the Ceph tried its luck and tried to hit Drake with its blade but was blocked by the Drake's arm. He looked at the Ceph Grunt and kicked it hard enough that it skidded towards another Ceph Grunt who caught it and pushed it aside and aimed its weapon at Drake.

" **Maximum Armor.** " Drake took the hit and unleashed a barrage of .50 rounds at the Grunt.

The Grunt was shredded and the bullets that were left hit the Grunt that was just getting up. Both went down dying from the onslaught of .50 rounds that hit them.

Drake saw that only 4 Grunts and the Heavy were left and looked at the ammo he had left. He dropped the HMG when the ammo count read 30. He pulled out his Majestic 6 and began firing at the Grunt to the left. The Ceph Grunts helmet was shot off showing a Dead Pool looking face with the jelly like skin showing.

"Damn you're uglier than the last one I fought." Drake taunted.

The Grunt without a helmet gave a what looked like a glare and charged at him with its blade arm readied. Drake used the max armor and blocked the attack and fired 3 shots into the Grunts face causing brain matter to splatter everywhere.

Drake pushed the body aside and looked at the 3 remaining Grunts and the Heavy and gave them the universal sign to come at him.

"Come and get me." Drake taunted.

With a wave if his hand the 3 Grunts charged at him. Drake ducked from a blade attack and punched the attacking Grunt while dodging another strike from it. He fired his entire clip from his Majestic 6 into the Grunts head causing the helmet to get shot off, giving Drake a clear shot at its head. Drake reloaded quickly and fired 3 rounds into the Grunts head, killing it instantly.

Drake sighed and dodge a strike from behind and saw one of the Grunts. He dodge another strike from behind and saw the other Grunt. He sighed knowing he has to fight both of them and got into a fighting stance and waited until the 2 Grunts charged at him. Drake dodged the first grunt and gave a hard punch to the second grunt.

Drake grunted when the Heavy Ceph rushed in and tried to slam its weapon at him. Drake manage to dodge the attack and fired a few rounds into its head. He notice the wounds healing from each one of the Ceph soldiers and sighed in frustration.

"Fuck you and everything you believe." Drake cursed.

He loaded up a 40mm grenade into the grenade launcher that's attached to his Takedown and fired. One of the Grunts rushed out of the way while the heavy held up its arms to block the blast. The unfortunate Grunt was hit by the 40mm grenade and pieces of it were sent flying everywhere. Drake smirked and loaded in another and did the samething to the other 2 and looked directly at the Heavy Ceph.

"Just you and me ugly." Drake taunted.

The Heavy didn't take the taunt lightly and rushed towards Drake. Drake rolled out of the way in time and manage to slid a grenade into the launcher and fired. The grenade impacted the Heavy causing it to stagger back and glare at Drake.

Drake rushed towards the Heavy Ceph and fired a few rounds from his Takedown and causing it to try and block a few of the bullets. Drake slid when he landed and nearly fell into the large chasm and sighed when he stopped.

"Damn, a little bit more and I will be no more." Drake sighed.

He looked and saw the heavily wounded Heavy Ceph charge at with speeds that made Drake widen his eyes. He was soon tackled into the chasm with the heavy Ceph on top. Drake used his strength and pushed it aside.

He saw that he was nearing the floor and activated his Max armor. With a loud crash he blacked out with the Heavy crashing next to him.

Drake couldn't move, all he did was groan in pain from the fall. He tried to stay awake until he notice to his left the Heavy Ceph was limping towards him with it's working weapon aimed at him. With great effort he rose up and pulled out a pinned grenade.

"I'll see you in Hell." Drake then tossed the pinned grenade at the limping Heavy Ceph.

The grenade manage to lob itself into one of the cracks in its armor. The Heavy tried to locate it and toss it out but time ran out and it blew up in a fiery explosion. Drake gave a tired sigh and fell down to the ground an chuckled.

"A battalion down, an entire army to go." Drake sighed and looked at the blue sky and smiled.

"This ain't half bad...Shit, I'm in a ravine with no way out, I need evac." Drake muttered.

"This is Drake. Ozpin do you read?" Drake asked through the comms.

"It's good to hear from you, we all saw what happen from the cameras, we all thought you died." Ozpin said.

"Don't count me out yet, I'm still alive." Drake reassured.

"Good, I'll get a Bullhead to go get you, just stay put." Ozpin said.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay here where I can't move with all the damage is done to me, I hope the nanites fix everything or whatever the hell fixes my internal organs and my bones." Drake sighed and smiled when a certain noise reached his ears.

"Going to be another war, I better be prepared, there's a chance they have adapted to this planet's gravity and other things around here, I hope in all god there's not suiciders."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And that's a rap. And now for the list of why I haven't yet updated. There were no issues with my life right now nor did I have writer's block, I just thought I have an unannounced hiatus since Oct 7 was the day of my birth, and on that day I got The Phantom Pain, and I put too many hours into that I also got a few of my old childhood games onto my laptop and I spent a good day and a half on it (It's Star Wars Battlefront 2 btw) and I missed playing it and now I got the chance I also had a party on Oct 10 so that also stopped me from updating.**

 **That's pretty much it, I hope you guys have a nice day**

 **Hype fact (Something I made up): I am super hype for RWBY volume 3 and the Death Battle between Yang and Tifa. Between those 2, I want to know who you guys think will win the death battle (And pray they don't fuck up the facts on those 2)**


	8. The True Chapter 8

**I am back, I do apologies that I was gone, damn providers had to increase the price and I had to switch and took an entire week to get back my internet, I also had a few days to play around with my tech which I missed so much.**

 **I'll put some more updated stuff at the end of this chapter. Enjoy the story.  
XXXXXXXX**

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieve the black bishop chess pieces. To this day forward, you will work together as team CRDL, lead by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced.

Everyone applauded to the now team CRDL. Jaune and the others walked up to the stage and waited patiently for Ozpin to continue.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, the four of you have retrieve the white rook chess pieces, to this day forward you will work together as team JNPR, lead by Jaune Arc." Ozpin announced.

Jaune was surprised by the announcement and was then "lightly" patted by Pyrrha and fell down on the stage making everyone laugh and for Pyrrha to smile awkwardly.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieve the white knight chess piece, to this day forward you will work together as team RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose." Ozpin announced.

The audience applaud, Ruby was then given and death hug by Yang, Weiss was shocked to hear that Ruby was the leader and nearly glared at her.

"And lastly, Drake Dawson." Ozpin announced.

Drake walked up on stage with a bored look and looked over his nearly destroyed cloths.

"You have retrieved the golden knight chess piece and since there are no others that retrieved it, we decided on you being a mentor to the 3 new teams of Beacon." Ozpin announced.

"Sweet." Drake said with a small smile.

Ozpin smiled and nodded his head and looked up to the ceiling. "Looks like this maybe an interesting year."

Drake sighed and was now sitting on a personal bed in his personal room.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Drake spread out his arms knowing he won't be sleeping for quite a while.

He got up and walked towards the drawer and saw his extra uniforms to wear for Beacon.

"You know, I was better off with my old military uniform than a school one." Drake commented.

He sighed and took off his tattered clothes and put on his uniform. Once he was done he heard a loud whistle go off near his dorms and sighed.

"That came from team RWBY's dorm. Now the question is, should I check it out or walk to my class...The day and the life of a mentor." Drake sighed.

He walked out of his dorm and not very long made it to team RWBY's room and knocked on the door. Blake opened the door and silently greeted Drake who nodded and walked in.

"Should I ask why the beds are makeshift bunk beds?" Drake asked when he saw the beds stacked with either books or hanged by rope

"No." Ruby said quickly.

"Good answer, now, why was there a whistle not so long ago?" Drake asked.

"That was me trying to wake up the team." Ruby answered cheerfully.

Drake chuckled a bit and looked at Weiss who held an annoyed look.

"Lay off the whistle, you might wake up the entire academy." Drake chuckled lightly.

"Oh, ok, did I wake you up?" Ruby asked.

"Nah, I woke up just in time before that happened, also, you guys do realize that it's 8:55 right?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, and?" Yang questioned.

"Class starts at 9, you have 5 maybe 4 minutes to get there." Drake said.

This caused the all of RWBY to rush out of the dorm with team JNPR in tow. Drake shook his head and calmly walk to his class.

"This will be an interesting day." Drake said with amusement.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I call them prey, hahah." A portly man said.

Drake sighed and nearly face palmed at the teachers greeting and looked up at the ceiling.

"Again, this is going to be an interesting...No, scratch that, a boring day." Drake muttered.

He tuned out the teacher and started to doodle some of the Ceph soldiers.

' _The Ceph have new abilities, so that means I need to hit them hard, very hard, that means I need AP or HE rounds to cause more damage and I need to hit them in their weak points to at least kill them._ ' Drake thought.

He looked down and nearly laughed when he saw a poorly drawn picture of the teacher in front of them.

"Nice one." Drake whispered.

Once the teacher finished his story, Drake sighed and again tuned out the rest of what he was saying.

"I DO SIR!" This caused Drake to snap out of his day dreaming and saw Weiss walk up to the desk of the teacher and saw to his left a large cage.

"How the hell did he get that in here without us noticing?" Drake asked no one.

Drake was about to take a look until the teacher stopped him.

"Mister Dawson, can you please sit back down, we are about to see if this young lady is worthy to be a hunter." The teacher said nicely.

"Yessir." Drake said with a mock salute.

He then saw Weiss in her combat uniform, walking down the stairs waiting for whatever Grimm was in the cage.

"Five lien it's a Boarbatusk." Drake said to Yang.

"I'll take that bet." Yang said.

Drake chuckled and pulled out his Majestic 6 in case of emergency.

"Why do you have your gun out and with you?" Yang questioned.

"I'm paranoid, I think people are out to get me." Drake said calmly.

"Ok, now you're just...Paranoid." Yang said slowly.

"Exactly." Drake chuckled.

Weiss got into a battle stance waiting for the professor to unleash whatever Grimm creature he has in stored for her.

"Go Weiss!"

"Fight well!"

"Yeah, represent team RWBY."

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus." Weiss scolded Ruby.

"Oh sorry." Ruby said meekly.

Drake sighed and notice how Weiss only yelled at RWBY and not the others.

"You can do this Weiss, your team is counting on you." Drake said.

Weiss sighed and gave Drake a slight glare causing him to glare back making her back off.

"Don't get all pissy at me, I'm encouraging you." Drake muttered.

"Alright, let the match begin." The professor announced.

The professor cut the lock of the cage and what came out caused Yang to sigh in defeat.

"Damn, well, you win." Yang said while handing Drake the lien.

"Told yah, if I were to fight, I better fight a damn Ursa, minor or major." Drake said.

"Does it matter?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, the minor have less experience while the major has more." Drake pointed out.

"You just want to fight something don't you." Yang asked.

"Yep, this class bored the hell out of me, I need something to do just to keep my sanity at a decent level." Drake said with a chuckle.

Both Yang and Drake saw Weiss' weapon go up in the air making Drake aim his pistol at the Boar like Grimm until the professor stopped him in time.

" , why do you have a weapon in school grounds without permission?" He asked.

"Weiss, go for the belly, that's its-" Ruby didn't finish when Weiss interrupted her.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled.

She then manage to slice the head off of the Boarbatusk. Drake holstered his gun and whistled innocently when the professor looked directly at him.

Drake tuned out the professor again and saw Weiss walk out of the class.

"What's with her?" Jaune asked.

"A brat that doesn't get what she wants." Drake said.

Drake walked out with a sigh that he made so many times. He saw Ruby run up to Weiss and said.

"What's wrong with you, why are you being mean?" Ruby asked.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're suppose to be a leader. And all you've been so far, a nuisance." Weiss said.

Drake walked in before anything else was said and got between the 2.

"Alright, I'm suppose to be your guy's mentor, I take the complaints and fix them, the fuck is going on." Drake said.

"Ozpin made a mistake when he made Ruby into the leader." Weiss said.

"...Now that's just screwed up in so many ways and form, ok, before I say anything to make this worse, I'm going to tell you my history of when I was a squad leader." Drake sighed and looked at both Weiss and Ruby directly in the eye.

Weiss and Ruby nodded and waited intently for Drake to start his story.

"It was the year 1945, we were pin down by German...I'm just fucking with you. The real year was 2020, my old squad died when we were fighting off a few Korean forces, I was a bit dramatized when that happened but I shook that off and killed off the remaining forces, a small squad of Spec-Ops found me and took me back to HQ, there the general put me under a squad of Spec-Ops soldiers as their leader due to the fact that I have commanded a small squad before and I held my own against those Koreans all by myself and never gave up, though the squad had a few veteran looking soldiers and me being almost green as grass, they questioned why I was the leader, welp, the general didn't care and just made it happen and I took command, the squad kept on saying that I'm going to get them killed and that I will give bad commands, at that, I almost broke down and just told them to shut up and told them to piss off…Any questions before I move on?" Drake asked.

"What's a German?" Ruby asked innocently.

"If I told you, I would sound racist as hell. Any other questions?" Drake asked.

"What's a Korean?" Weiss asked.

"Well, it depends, there's North and South Koreans, South are the good guys while North are just pricks." Drake said.

"Anything else?" Drake asked.

"So, why didn't they listened to you?" Weiss asked.

"I was young like Ruby, except I was 16 at the moment, and they don't like young kids taking in command. Bunch of pricks might I add." Drake muttered the last part.

"Alright, back to my story. Our first mission was to take out the AA that was shooting down our birds, they thought we won't accomplish the mission due to my lack of experience like I said before, well, I got them to eat their words but a few of the died after a counter attack that caused at least 1 to die and another to get wounded, but that one guy that died, his name was Sergeant Richard Flinkston, he was one of the best soldiers we had but that ended when that counter attack killed him, but in his final breath he told me that I did a good job as a leader, I felt pride overwhelm me and in his honor I became the best leader, the general transfered me to another squad, this one was made up of teens my age, I was 17 at that time, and these guys also questioned my leadership skills, now before I get to the point, any questions?" Drake asked again.

"What does AA stand for?" Ruby asked.

"Anti-Aircraft." Drake responded.

"Did they actually shoot birds down?" Ruby asked again.

"No, we are so lazy we call our airships, birds." Drake chuckled at Ruby's innocents.

"Ok, that makes sense." Ruby said with a small smile.

Weiss looked at Drake with a cocked eyebrow and said. "What's the point of this story?"

"I'm getting there, jeez, calm yourself. Ok, back on track, I was questioned again, but I understand them, they don't know me, hell one of them even said the samething you were about to say, and tried to take command instead, well, that didn't end well and nearly got us killed, luckily I manage to get them out and got back my leading role. The point is, even if you think you can be a better leader than the original but that doesn't mean you are, and to you Ruby, people may question you about your leadership skills, don't take it the hard way, show them you can do it also, don't be childish, try to act mature, that way, no one will question you." Drake said with a small smile.

"You're right, I should act more mature and be the best leader this team has." Ruby said with a smile.

"I guess you are right." Weiss muttered.

"I heard it no need to repeat, and Weiss, try not to be a brat that can't get whatever she wants, that's not how the real world works even if you do have a family that owns a large ass business." Drake said.

"I get the point, don't think I can make things better, I get it, can we move on?" Weiss asked a bit annoyed.

"Yeah we can, huh, this mentor stuff is easier than I thought." Oh is he wrong about that.

Drake shook his head and looked up at the ceiling and shrugged off whatever just made him have a small thought.

"Any who, looks like it's time for us to head back to our dorms, I'll see you guys tomorrow, and remember, 9:00 is the time to get to class, don't oversleep or else I will get a bullhorn and wake your asses up." Drake lightly threaten.

They all gave a salute and rushed back to their dorms. Ozpin walked in with his cup of coffee and smiled at Drake.

"Good to see your mentor skills are put to use." Ozpin commented.

"Eh, feels like I'm about to get the worst part later on in life, anyways, what brings you here?" Drake asked.

"I was going to see if I can help with the problem but it seems you have it under control but I have bad news." Ozpin said with a serious look.

Drake frowned and walked with Ozpin to his office.

Ozpin sat down on his desk and slid his scroll towards Drake. Drake picked it up and looked at the video and gasped at the scene. It showed a small little Ceph creature that was blue, not like the others, it was crawling towards an unsuspecting Beowolf.

"That looks like a Ceph Tick, but it's color is different, why the hell is it blue?" Drake questioned.

He saw the Tick latched onto the Beowolf causing the said Beowolf to try and get it off until the Tick blew up and sparks of electricity were seen and fried the Beowolf.

Drake was surprised by the ordeal and gave a deep sigh.

"The Ticks manage to get a new ability, they're now suiciders, found a good nickname for them but in all seriousness, we need to keep an eye out for more of the Ticks, the blue one only blew up in electricity, that means there are other type of Suiciders." Drake said.

"Any idea how they manage to get this new ability?" Ozpin asked.

"Only one, those Ticks manage to adapt since they're useless they manage to adapt and became a pain the the ass." Drake said.

"I see, I'll inform Ironwood about this threat." Ozpin said.

"Please do, we may need to start learning how to fight them." Drake said grimly.

He gave his good-bye to Ozpin and walked to his dorm. With another sigh, he looked up at his ceiling and just shook his head.

"I need to train these soon to be hunters to fight Ceph, but I need help, I can't do it alone." Drake said with a large sigh to go with it.

Drake looked out of his window and saw a small light source and frowned.

"That's never good, either Luke sent me more supplies or the Ceph is planning something, or I got reinforcements, that sounds like a major good thing." Drake said sarcastically.

At the forest 4 figures with grey and black skin tight looking suits laid in the ground emotionless.

Drake had a sinking feeling that he should go check the place out but decided to do it the next day and layed on his bed.

"This week is just getting weirder and weirder."

 **XXXXX**

 **And that's a wrap. Who are these people that just appeared randomly, are they here to help or are they here to destroy. Now on to the update that aren't going to be called updates, this is just quick info. Now hopefully I will be able to update without problems. (Damn you internet providers) I also took another unannounced hiatus so I can get back into my tech rhythm but that was short and the rest of the day I typed this up. Now that ends the quick info stuff, so now let's have a quick conversation about the new Volume 3 *Clears throat* IT WAS FUCKING AMAZING!**

 **And onto another thing, the RWBY Grimm Eclipse game got the greenlight on steam to be a game on it, they did say they are putting some finishing touches on the game before it releases and I am so hyped for it. I am also glad that Yang won the death battle.**

 **That's pretty much it, and have a nice day.**

 **Random Fact of the day: The game Five Nights at Freddy's 4 now has Mangle and Puppet Master (Fuck you Scott) and added more features and hopefully more info of what happened throughout the series.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello and welcome back to my next installment to Crysis RWBY. Now this isn't the Jaunedice chapter nor will I add that, Drake will be doing his own thing and find certain people at the forest, this chapter will introduce some new OC's of mine (Not really new, I used 3 of them in Remnants Reclamation so basically old ones and a female in a nanosuit never seen that before have yah) so now I'm going to end the A/N and let you guys read the story.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Xxxxxxxx**

After the night, Drake went to Ozpin's office to talk to him about a situation.

When he walked in he saw the silver haired man drinking his usual beverage. Drake sat down on the chair and looked at the cameras that were strangely more active than usual.

"What's up with the camera's?" Drake asked.

"Oh Drake, I was going to call you to come here, well since you're here." Ozpin then tapped on his scroll and one of the camera's showed 3 men and one women with black and grey suits laying on the ground.

"We found these 4 individuals last night, I was curious if you knew them." Ozpin said.

Drake raised his brow and looked closely at the 4 until he notice the suits nearly resemble the N2.

"I've seen the same design, the suits they're wearing look similar to the N2 but more, I don't know weaker in possibly in the armor enhancers and won't make you a walking corpse that easily." Drake visualized.

"Has there been suits similar to that before?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, 2 versions, The KN or Korean Nanosuits, and the N1.5 A and B. I told you about the Koreans and the war but the N1.5 A and B were made for CELL operatives and Marines so they can fight it out in those suits but said suits are limited, they rarely send those USMC or CELL agents out on the field, they either send them on infiltration or other ops that didn't involve them fighting as much. The looks of these suits, they might be a little bit, not much, but a little bit tougher than the N1.5's, the color for the USMC looks the same, I'm guessing you found a few friendly's." Drake said.

"I see, are you going to investigate?" Ozpin asked.

"Better question is, do I have to kill them." Drake said.

"Do you really think they will be hostile?" Ozpin asked.

"No clue, welp, looks like I'm not going to that field trip down to the Forever Falls, tell Professor Peach I won't be able to go and collect the sap." Drake said while walking out of the office.

Drake walked into the locker room and started to pick out his weapons.

"I can go light, or heavy...Going light, not too sure if they're hostile or not but still got to make sure." Drake said.

He chose the Majestic 6 and the Takedown with the Grenade launcher still attached to it. He was going to walk out until he saw teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL walking in.

"Hey Drake, you ready for the field trip?" Ruby asked.

"Not going, Ozpin found something that I need to investigate." Drake said.

"Really? What is it?" Ruby asked.

"3 strange men and 1 woman from the looks of it are out there on the floor sleeping, they appeared last night, I think they came from my world." Drake muttered the last part.

"What was that last bit?" Yang asked.

"Oh nothing, just muttering to myself." Drake lied.

"Sure, but once this is all over, you still have to explain to us where you're truly from." Yang said.

Drake sighed and said. "I promise, and I'll have a little help with the explanation."

Yang smirked and wrapped one arm around Drake and looked at him. Drake raised a brow and looked at the others excluding team CRDL, were smirking at Drake

"Alright, what's going on?" Drake asked.

"Well, Ruby thought it was a good idea to make you another bow much like your old one." Yang started.

"So she decided to make you one that also can be turned into a sword." Blake finished.

Drake raised his brow and saw Ruby walking towards him with a cloth wrapped around a strange looking object.

"I notice you don't have anything that resembles a blade or blunt weapon so I created another version of your bow but with an added feature, I think it's best that you test it out yourself, sadly you're not going come with us to the forest so I hope you use it on your mission." Ruby said shyly after handing Drake the cloth.

"A bow that can transform into a sword, I like the sound of that." Drake said with a smile.

"It also reacts to different type of Dust, basically it can be a fire blade and etc." Ruby explained.

"Again, I like the sound of it, thanks Ruby, much appreciated." Drake said while patting Ruby's head.

"No problem." Ruby said with a large smile.

Drake smiled and used the magnetic holster on his back and waved goodbye to teams RWBY and JNPR.

Once Drake made it to Beacon Cliffs, all he could see were the emerald green trees. Glynda walked in and looked at Drake with a cocked brow.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Not really, just wondering. Aren't you supposed to be with the teams to get sap for Peach?" Drake questioned.

"I have time, just have to help out with the launching." Glynda slightly smirked.

"Enjoy launching me then, I know you want to release some of that stress from the students which I happen to be one of them." Drake said with a sigh.

Glynda then tapped on her Scroll and watched Drake get launch towards the forest.

Drake soar through the sky. Once he landed he saw the waypoint in his HUD and ran towards the direction it pointed to.

He manage to avoid all the creatures of Grimm and made it to his designation. Drake looked closely at each persona. He stopped and looked at a patch he recognize all too well.

"USMC or United States Marine Corps, so, they are friendly." Drake muttered to himself.

He flipped one of them over to see the nanosuit they were wearing but raised a brow when the suit was unrecognizable. He flipped the female of the group and sighed when the suit was the same as the others.

"They're wearing suits I don't recognize, they don't look like the N1.5's at all, what are these suits?" Drake said.

He heard a groan and raised his Takedown and aimed it towards the now awake Marine.

"The hell happen?" The man asked.

He shook his head and looked to see a confused Drake aiming his Takedown at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man asked in an aggressive manner.

"I ask the questions around here, who are you?" Drake questioned.

"The names Isaac Corvo, but my buds call me Ike." Ike answered.

"Alright Ike, do you remember what happened?" Drake asked calmly with his gun down.

"Not too much, shit hit the fan before I can even process anything." Ike said truthfully.

"Alright, I don't want to regret this but I'm going to put my gun down and we'll have a friendly chat alright?" Drake asked.

"Yeah sure, but can I ask a question?" Ike asked.

"Shoot." Drake said.

"Where am I?" Drake anticipated the question and grabbed a stick.

"You and your buddies are in a planet called Remnant, you are currently in one of the forests." Drake explained while drawing random shapes on the dirt.

"Alright, can you give me a rundown of this place?" Ike asked.

"I would love to, but let's wait for your squad to wake up, I'm pretty sure they want to hear this too." Drake said while tossing the stick aside.

"Can I ask one more question?" Ike asked.

"Drake, Drake Dawson, former Spec Ops." Knowing the answer Drake immediately answered Ike without hesitation causing Ike to raise a brow under his helmet/mask.

"How did you know I was going to asked you that?" Ike asked.

"If I were in your situation I would asked the same question." Drake said while looking around the forest.

"Alright, and I used up my number of questions so I guess I can rela…" Ike stopped and turned towards one of his squad members when he heard one of them groan.

"Damn, those CELL operatives can hit hard...Ike, why is this guy sitting near us?" The man asked.

"He's cool, unless provoked." Ike reassured.

"Alright? well, who is he?" The man asked.

"His name is Drake, he's a former Spec Ops soldier but I'm true to my words and I ran out of numbers of questions to ask so I didn't ask from whom." Ike said.

"Not going to question it, well if you're cool with Ike you're cool with me. I'm Ed. So, you're Spec Ops, from who?" the man now named Ed asked.

"United States, I'll explain later, let's wait for your squad mates to wake up." And once he said that another groan was heard and another man stood up and looked at his teammates and Drake.

"Alright, I want questions and I want them now." The man growled and aimed a rifle towards Drake.

"Calm down, just sit and we can wait for your lady friend to wake up." Drake suggested calmly.

"Fine but one wrong move and I'm blowing your brains out." The man threaten.

"Well, I'm Drake, and who are you?" Drake asked.

"Ray." The man now named Rahy stated plainly.

"Um, I've got questions for you later on, for now they can wait." Drake said.

"Hn." Ray looked away and looked towards the female of the squad who silently got up and aimed her pistol at Drake.

"Dude, do you have a history with people aiming weapons at you?" Ike joked.

"No, my family do have a history where people keep trying to kill them though. Try is the keyword." Drake said.

"Shut it Ike, who the hell are you?" The female of the squad question, weapon still raised.

"Better question is, what am I." Drake corrected.

Ray got up and aimed his rifle at Drake who sighed and looked towards Ike and Ed, both whom are holding their hands up not knowing the situation at hand.

"Alright, I'll answer your question, I'm Drake Dawson, former Spec Ops of the United States." Drake said.

"United States? That means you're one of us correct? And did you say Dawson?" The women questioned.

"Yes I am and yes I did say Dawson." Drake said while raising a brow.

"Drake Dawson? I know I heard of the name before, but where?" The woman muttered.

"Well, I fought in Lingshan Island in the year 2020, does that trigger anything?" Drake asked.

"Lingshan Island? I've read about it, that's when we first encounter the Ceph and a group of Spec Ops with N1's were sent there too, and my Uncle by that name was among those Spec Ops...Does that mean?" She looked at Drake and saw him wave a picture of a family with him in his current age.

"Hey there Amy, long time no see." Drake said with a smile when Amy started to pull off her mask/helmet.

"Uncle Drake! what happen to you?" The woman now named Amy asked.

"Now since you guys are up, I can finally answer questions, Lily you're up first." Drake said.

"Well, I want to know what happen to you throughout the ordeal with Cell." Lily asked.

"Well, I was sent to help take down both Cell and Ceph." Drake answered.

"Alright, well, I heard you were wearing the N1 and upgraded to the N2, where is the N2?" Amy asked.

"You guys read about Prophet?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, the guy is similar to you in some ways, why'd you asked?" Ike asked.

"You guys hear about what happen to him and his N2?" Drake asked.

"Yes? Wait….You're not saying." Amy stopped herself when Drake nodded and activated his Max armor in front of them.

"The suit is fused with you? Dude, what happened?" Ed asked this time.

"My "final" mission was to take down the last of the remaining Cell that were hold up in an old Cell facility. Well, not only that but my other task was to destroy whatever they were doing, turns out I was one of them, it was a trap to begin with, the man that was doing all the science stuff his name is Luke, he manage to find a way to fuse by body with the N2, which as you can see he succeeded, and not only that he built a dimension portal and sent me here." Drake explained.

"Damn, wait, how badly damage were you in the N2?" Ike asked.

"Um...It's for the best if I keep it to myself." Drake rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

"If I can guess from the way you say it and look, you took enough damage to the point that you should be dead, am I correct with that statement?" Ray asked.

"Every single word." Drake sighed.

"Now I have a question myself, did you know a man with my name?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, I was going to ask if you're related to him in anyway." Drake asked.

"Yes and no, he was a relative not by blood, you can say he's a grandfather to me and a father to my father after he died my father named me after him." Ray said.

"Good man, how did your father meet him?" Drake asked.

"He mentored my father before his death and after the war." Ray explained.

"Heh, that bastard was still alive till then, saddens me to be the one to witness his death but we all must move on." Drake said sadly.

"Hey, let's get this gloomy atmosphere out and get it hyped up, so, I heard Luke in one of your explanations, and he was a scientist correct?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, he's the one that made what I am now." Drake said.

"Alright, well, you see, we were sent from the exact people that sent you to stop Cell, same as you, after finding out you went missing we were sent to both find you and finish your mission, turns out to be a trap just like yours, and that takes us here." Ike explained.

"Don't know what to say, but hey, more reinforcements for me." Drake joked.

"Reinforcements for what" Amy asked.

"We should talk about it once we get out of here." Drake said while looking at his suspicions meter.

"My suspicions meter just went full red, we're not alone." Drake got up and pulled out the bow sword that Ruby gave him.

"Yeah, my meter just went red, we got company north and south from us." Ray informed.

"Jeez, I get a family reunion and this type of thing happens, best day ever." Amy said sarcastically while pulling her mask/helmet down.

"We'll talk about family stuff when we get out of this mess alright squirt." Drake smirked.

"Shut it uncle." Amy said annoyed with the little nickname.

"We should cut the chatter, whatever is trying to surround us is about to attack." Ray said.

"Quick plan, Ike, do you have any explosive rounds for your Marshall?" Drake asked.

"Yup." Ike said.

"Good, I want you to target the any bigger threats, the rest will attack the other threats." Drake ordered.

"Roger." They all said.

Drake narrowed his eyes and saw a beowolf charge at him with its claws raised.

" **Maximum Armor.** " Drake blocked the attack and punched the Beowolf hard and saw it skidded away from him.

Ray fired a few rounds from his rifle at the stunned Beowolf. Another round hit it's head causing brain matter to splatter on the ground.

Amy looked at the brain matter with disgust. "Had to go that far Ray?"

"Why not, these things were ready to kill us." Ray shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, more are coming in." Drake said while dodging a swipe from a Beowolf.

"Damn, what are these things?" Ike asked.

"Beowolfs, they came in as a pack, we might have problems." Drake said while loading an arrow into his bow sword.

He launched the arrow and saw it pierce through a Beowolf's head. Drake nodded in approval and loaded another arrow and pinned another Beowolf to a tree. Like last time Drake dodged a swipe. In a quick motion he morphed the bow into its sword form and slashed it in half.

"Damn Ruby, you made this well." Drake said smiling.

Amy saw her uncle slice a Beowolf in half and smirked. She used her Max armor mode to take a hit from a Beowolf and used the strength augmentation and punched it hard and fired her entire clip into the wolf Grimm. Amy smirked and side step an attack from behind and pulled out a large combat knife and grabbed the Beowolf's head. She placed the knife to its neck and slit the poor Beowolf's throat. She sighed in satisfaction and looked at her uncle who raised a brow.

"You complain that Ray shot the brains out of a Beowolf while you just sliced the fuck out of that Beowolf's throat and not complained about it? I guess you get that from my sister." Drake sighed while slicing off a Beowolf's arm.

"Hey, the sight of brain's disgust me, now the sight of blood, I'm fine with it, I'm not Hemophobic." Amy said.

Drake shrugged and dodge a swipe and saw the brain's gush out of its head and looked towards Ray who waved at him.

"Nice shot." Drake complemented.

"Thanks, my old man taught me." Ray said.

He then side stepped a pounce from a Beowolf and bash its head in with the butt of the gun. Ray pulled out a pistol and fired off 2 clips into a Beowolf and slammed it on the ground after seeing that the pistol was useless in it's attack.

"Tango down." Ray announced.

"That's nice, seems to me that you guys are having a nice battle while I'm over here TAKING ALL THE ENEMIES!" Ed shouted.

He fired his LMG at the group and saw it shred through them. Ed, like Ray bashed the head of the Beowolf with the end of his gun. He used the Max armor enhancement and took a direct hit from an Ursa that appeared behind him. Ed staggered back and sighed.

"Yo Drake, is this one of those bigger threats you were talking about?" Ed asked.

"This is a half bigger threat, there are bigger ones out here but Ike, do your thing." Drake ordered.

"Heh, don't have to tell me twice." Ike smiled sadistically.

He pumped the his shotgun and shot one round into the Ursa and saw it stagger back a bit. Ike then ran at it and used his Marshall as a bat and swatted it at the Ursa causing it to roar in pain.

"World series bitch!" Ike yelled.

He fired 2 more explosive rounds and saw it go down with a low thud.

"Ike: 1, giant bear thing: 0." Ike said in victory.

Seeing that their prey is too strong the remaining Beowolf's ran away from the 5. Drake smirked and looked at the bow sword that Ruby made.

"Again, a fine weapon that Ruby made." Drake said with a smile while slashing the blade a few times.

"So, uncle, do you have a place we can talk more in?" Amy asked.

"Sure I do, I hope you guys don't mind climbing." Drake said with a faint smirk.

With a groan the 4 Marines and Drake walked back towards Beacon cliffs.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Holy crap, this chapter is 10 pages length, my second large chapter and this one was the largest. Sorry this chapter took longer than expected, just laziness kicking in and wanting to play games. And now you guys got to see 4 more additions, and they will explain their version of the suits next chapter. Pretty much it and happy late thanksgiving.**

 **Story announcement of the day: This is a new story announcement and a real reason why this chapter took long. I'm doing a secret fanfic project and no, it does not involve RWBY this time, it involves my favorite sci fi movie and cartoon and my favorite apocalyptic game (That should give you a huge hint). And this part is not part of the story, going to change my name to Terraforming Snowman.**

 **Have a nice day and again happy late Thanksgiving :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to the 10th installement for Crysis RWBY. Jeeze my first (Actually second if I didn't deleted the other story) to have more than 2 or 6 chapters. Now this chapter will have Drake explaining who he is to teams RWBY and JNPR.**

 **Now there's nothing much to say so I'll let you guys read the story.**

 **XXXXXXX**

Drake laughed at the sight of the 4 4 Marines groaned loudly for Drake to hear and again laughed when he saw them a few feet away from the ledge. He sat cross legged and waited for the 4 Marines to climb up the cliff.

"Come on yah magats, this isn't your daily warm-up." Drake joked.

He chuckled lightly when Amy cursed out his name and nearly hitting him with a rock. Not too soon Ozpin walked besides him and silently chuckle at the sight.

"I see you have found the unknowns, do you know who they are?" Ozpin asked.

"The female one is my niece Amy, the males I hardly know." Drake answered.

Drake held out his hand and used all of his strength and pulled Amy up. He felt a tug from her and smirked when she tried to pull him off the cliff but failed.

"Damn it uncle, warn us next time." Amy huffed.

"Now, to tell you the truth, there was a bridge we could've taken to get here faster." Drake narrowly dodged a punch and backed up when he could feel the killing intent from his niece.

"You. Are. An. ASSHOLE." Amy then pushed Drake away and sat down on the ground with a huff.

"Don't be like that, I thought you got used to me being an asshole." Drake smirked.

Amy just glared at him under her helmet/mask and looked away from him.

"You'll talk to me eventually, now Ozpin, this here are people from my world." Drake said.

"Interesting, who are you 4?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm Isaac Corvo you can call me Ike, the team's demolitionist and CQC expert." Ike said while pumping shells into his Marshall.

"I'm Ray Akamoto, the team's sniper and stealth expert." Ray said while loading a fresh clip into his rifle.

"The names Ed, teams weapons and tech specialist." Ed said while laying down on the ground with his hands behind his back.

"And lastly me, I'm Amy Dawson, the leader of this squad and the niece of the asshole that's right next to me." Amy then tried to kick Drake from below but failed when he activated his max armor enhancement.

"Close, but no dice" Drake said.

"Hmph."

Ozpin chuckled lightly and patted Drake's back.

"Now, we should head inside and discuss…" Ozpin didn't finish when teams RWBY and JNPR walked up to them.

"Hey Drake, how was your day?" Yang asked.

"Uneventful, all I found were 4 Marines." Drake pointed towards his niece and the 3 males of the team.

"What's a Marine?" Ruby asked.

"A Marine is a branch. higher than army and first to be sent out to a battle." Drake explained.

"So, they are a type of soldiers?" Ruby questioned.

"Yep, USMC." Drake said.

"Oh. What does USMC stand for?" Ruby asked.

Drake looked at the 4 Marines and saw one of them towards him and patted his shoulder.

"USMC: United States Marine Corps. We're the best there are." Ed stated proudly.

"It's all about the air force." Drake coughed.

He was then smacked on the head by Amy who glared daggers at him.

"It's true." Drake chuckled.

"Who is she?" Yang glared at Amy who glared back.

"This is my niece, Amy. Amy and friends, this is teams RWBY and JNPR." Drake said while stopping both girls from fighting.

"Oh, niece. You could've said that before." Yang said.

"I thought I did." Drake scratched the back of his head and looked at Amy who raised a brow at him.

"Don't give me that look, I'll get you ice cream." Drake offered.

"Ice cream? How old do you think I am?" Amy questioned.

"Oh, sorry, Ramen." Drake said.

Amy drooled and hugged Drake.

"Thank you Uncle, you're the best." Amy said.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, Ozpin, we should head to your office, and teams RWBY and JNPR can come to, I did promise one team an explanation." Drake said.

Ozpin nodded and motioned everyone. Once they made it to his office, Drake walked to the table and place his hand on the desk and a screen popped up with him in his Spec-Ops military outfit.

"I barely figured out I could do this. Well you girls wanted to know who I truly was. This is me in my Spec-Ops uniform in the year 2020, and this is 3 months before we engaged Korea like I explained to Weiss and Ruby before. Well, I'll explain who I was." Drake said

"I was born in the outskirts of Los Angeles in the year 2004, my birth year. My mother was a doctor at one of the hospitals near the town I lived in, my father was an American pilot and a proud one. My mother died from old age and my old man was shot down by Iraqi forces when he was transporting troops to Iraq and that was when I was born, I never got to meet him but my mother told me he was a good man and father. Well 4 years later my sister was born, she was the best sister you could ever have. I took care of her, I was a over protective brother. Life was normal until the year 2020, I was 16 that time and my sister was 12. I was drafted into the military and put into the army for a bit and they looked at my skills in combat and put me into Spec-Ops. Now before I could continue, any questions?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, you said this takes place in Earth, do you guys use Dust as energy?" Weiss asked.

"No, we used fossil fuel, and some alternates." Drake answered.

"So, you're just like me. I'm overprotective of Ruby and you're overprotective of your little sister." Yang clarified.

"Yep. Speaking of sisters, how is your mother anyways?" Drake asked Amy.

"She's doing fine, healthy as ever." Amy said.

"That's great to hear, how about that SOB she calls a husband." Drake said with a force smile.

"She divorced his ass 4 years ago." Amy stated with a smirk.

"Thank god." Drake said with a sigh.

"Uhm, can we get back to the story?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, yes. Well like I told Ruby and Weiss, I was a commander of my own squad. They were veterans and they questioned my commanding skills, and well, one died but told me I was a great leader making my pride go up. Because of the war, I missed all of my sister's birthday and I keep demanding that I get some leave. They declined and told me that someone wanted to talk to me, turns out Jacob Hargreave, the creator of the N1 and N2 wanted me to wear the suit and go on dangerous missions solo. I accepted the offer. Well, a few months later, I was sent to Lingshan Island to help Raptor team with their mission and find out what the Koreans were up to. Turns out they were trying to take Ceph technology and instead, the Ceph was released and attacked everyone on sight. A quick time skip. The "Final" battle with the Ceph we tried to use a nuke but the ice sphere the Ceph created absorbed the nuclear energy and expanded and sent a counter attack against the navy that was sent. Nomad, a N1 user, fought a Ceph exosuit that killed the captain, he manage to kill it. Psycho, and I picked up Nomad in a VTOL with a scientist named Helena and got a transmission from Prophet so we went to go pick him up. Now any questions?" Drake asked.

"I want to know what happens to them." Nora said.

"I'll skip to that part then. Hours later we were shot down by Ceph forces knocking us all out, Nomad was badly wounded but the suit manage to heal him and Prophet came in and quickly dispatched the Ceph forces. Time went by and we found out that Prophet was a "Private sector mole" and Nomad was the only one that didn't trust him but decided against arguing since we needed each other to survive. We cut through a Ceph ship and somehow traveled 18 hours back in time and we made it the extraction point. Well, we got EMPed and a boat crew attacked us and luck has it, Nomad was badly wounded again. We made it to the boat and Nomad was sent to the medical room to get healed up. Shit happens and Nomad realized that the CIA was in it all along and sacrificed himself by jumping in front of a rocket that was meant for Prophet." Drake stopped and looked at the eyes of teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Nomad sounds like a cool guy to hang out with." Yang said.

"Heh, I wouldn't know, I never interact with Raptor team at all, I took commands, I say yes or no, if I needed to, I would explain things." Drake said sadly.

Yang placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile.

"But the team were cool, Jester always keeps us entertained with Jokes and Aztec trying to arm wrestle me. Nomad got a few words out of me since we were almost the same. Prophet and Psycho didn't care much as long as I don't screw up the mission." Drake said.

"Who are Jester and Aztec? You never mentioned them before?" Ren asked.

"Those 2 were part of Raptor team. During a halo jump, Aztec went off course and got snagged by a tree, an older version of a Ceph scout killed him and nearly ripped him in half. Jester was taken by a Ceph scout and left his damaged body and right there he died." Drake said.

"It must be hard for you, losing your friends." Pyrrha said.

"That's why I try and not make friends, I don't want to get attached and find out they died and I'll blame myself." Drake sighed.

Yang stood up and walked in front of Drake who looked at her in confusion. Drake was surprised when Yang hugged him.

"We all know it's hard to lose people, don't put exclude yourself, you should and try to make friends, look at us all for example, we are your friends." Yang stated with a smile.

Drake looked at everyone who smiled at him. He smiled back and chuckled lightly.

"Heh, you're right, I do have friends, and I won't have to worry about protecting you guys, a little training and my worries will go away." Drake said with a smile.

"Now, how old are you?" Yang asked.

"Well, you can say I'm either the same age as Ozpin or older." Drake stated sheepishly.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, you can ask my niece who is 20 years old." Drake said.

"Yup, he should at least be in his early 50's or late. Give or take." Amy shrugged.

"And you aren't surprised by the fact your uncle looks 17?" Blake questioned.

"I was but after he explained what happened, I wasn't surprised anymore." Amy admitted.

"Hey, the N2 does that to you." Drake shrugged.

"And you aren't married?" Yang questioned.

"Nope, not for that many years, nor could I after the 3 years." Drake said.

"What happened in those 3 years?" Yang asked.

"Can I skip the explanation and just give you the short version." Drake sighed.

"Sure." They all said in unsion.

"Thank you. Well I was contacted by Hargreave again, I was 19 at the time….Amy, I just remembered my age, I am currently 49. Ok, back to what I was saying. Hargreave contacted me and wanted me to be the second person to wear the Nanosuit 2 or N2, I accepted. I was sent on missions that would get me killed but the N2 forced me to survive, it wouldn't let me die. Half of my ribs were broken, both of my legs were broken plus my arms, a few of my organs were badly damaged and I had internal bleeding, but the suit kept me alive, and I know I said this so many times but I was a dead man walking. Now let's skip the 24 year mark, that year we manage to stop the Ceph, but from there 6 years passed and I was sent to find and stop the remains of the Cell forces, I manage and then, I was captured by a group of Cell and a man named Luke. They found out that the N2 can be fused into a human body or be recreated into a human body by removing the neural blocks from the suit, he gave me the option to change how I look, I took the form of my old 17 year old body. Well next thing I find out he manage to build a dimension portal codename Einstein, and sent me here and the rest is history." Drake finished.

"Wow, I'm speechless." Yang said.

"I expected it, and I will show you guys the suits I wore." Drake said while swiping the screen and showing the N1 and N2.

"The N1 kinda sucked depending how you look at it, the N2 is the stronger version and will keep you alive. They also have abilities, the ones I used the N1 and N2 has." Drake explained.

"So you can also be called a human weapon." Ruby said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Human weapon, walking tank, you name it." Drake said.

"That's so cool, what about those 4? Are their suits even stronger?" Ruby asked.

"I'll tell you the other Nanosuits." Drake said while swiping the screen and showing 3 variants of the Nanosuit.

"The green yellow suit is the Korean Nanosuit, Psycho calls it a cheap knock off and I have to agree with him, Nomad manage to defeat 3 of them with the N1. The one next to it is the Nanosuit 1.5 or N1.5, it was meant for the Marines and Cell operatives, but we could only make so much of it that only a small amount were able to wear it but this one is weaker than the N1 and N2. The nanosuit next to it is called the Nanosuit 2.0 A and B, the A and B were also meant for the Marines and Cell but like the N1.5 they couldn't make as much and only a few wore it. And again this one is weaker than the N1 and N2 but stronger than the N1.5." Drake explained.

"Oh, so they're weaker than the one that's stuck with you." Ruby confirmed.

"Correct, but hey, at least we have them to help us out with our problem." Drake said while looking at the Marines.

"And that help is?" Ed asked.

"We got old enemies to fight." Drake answered.

"Uncle, just say it." Amy said impatiently.

Drake sighed and looked at each of the Marines and said. "We have an infestation of Ceph on this planet."

 **XXXX**

 **And that ends it, and you guys get a little history of my OC Drake. now that's all I have so have a nice day.**

 **Old idea of the story of the day (New thing again): Originally Drake wasn't going to be the main OC, Ray was supposed to but I went and said fuck it. I was also going to age him all the way to infant but decided against it (Should do a fanfic like that one day but that'll be awhile) and the pairing was Ray(OC)XYang.**

 **Thoughts on episode 6: I watched RWBY from season 1 through 2, never had I hated a character. When season 3 came out and watched episodes 1-5 I still haven't hated a character. Episode 6 however made me rethink, Mercury made it to my number one most hated RWBY character on my list. If he were real I would've kicked his ass (Not implying on a stupid self-insert).**

 **Announcement: Once christmas break starts I will be on hiatus till the day christmas is over. Don't worry, I have planned a special christmas present for you guys.**


	11. True Chapter 11

**And I'm back from break, now ep 9 and 10 shit got real very quickly, this will be interesting to type once I get to that season and episode. Now here's some slightly good news (for me at least) updates will be slow soon because I'm going to get a job (finally I can get my lazy ass up and do something) which will take up my time. And this is a few months warning, once I graduate from high school I will be going to college like a normal person would, and because of that, updates yet again will be slow. Lastly got hooked on a few animes so that will delay me too until I finish them.**

 **That's pretty much it with my warnings, so I'll shut up and let you enjoy this new installment.**

 **Disclaimer: I can ask Trump for a loan of a million dollars to buy both companies….or I can use the money to train/buy assassins to assassinate him (if you don't see any updates without A/U assume I got arrested or training assassins. It can go either way.)**

 **XXXXXXX**

Drake sighed and looked directly at the 4 marines. "We have an infestation of Ceph on this planet."

At these words, the marines were shocked to the core. The thought of having the enemies that nearly cause an extinction of one planet returning shocked them which Drake understood.

"How?" Ray asked.

"I don't know, but if I remember during the final battle, the Ceph were making a portal from their world to ours, that may apply here." Drake explained.

"Fucking hell man, we just got out of fighting those Deadpool wannabe's, and now we have to fight them again! This is fucking bullshit." Ike groaned in annoyance.

Drake sighed and shook his head and looked at the Ed who under his helmet smirked like a madman and held up his LMG.

"So, we're going to war with the same enemies that nearly made mankind go extinct. I like the sound of it." Ed said with excitement.

Ike looked at Ed if he were crazy and asked. "How the hell can you like this situation?"

"Because we or I can get payback for what they did." Ed plainly stated.

With those words said, Ike stepped back a bit and contemplate about the situation. Many died during the wars because of the Ceph and one of them was Ike's mother.

"Ike, you and me both know you want revenge on those damn squids that cause pain and suffering for the rest of mankind, the soldiers and Nanosuit users before us stopped them from continuing, you heard what Drake said and with the Ceph here, we can be the next ones to stop the Ceph like the Nanosuit user before us did." Ike looked directly at Ed and nodded and pumped his shotgun with determination.

"Count me in." Ike said with a smile.

"Well, now since Ed put it that way, I may as well join too, I am the squad leader after all." Amy said.

"I have to keep this squad in check anyways, don't want any of you blowing up buildings for your own amusment can I." Ray said with a slight smirk.

Drake smiled and placed his hand on Ozpin's desk for the second time. The screens showed a large map of Remnant with the 4 kingdoms highlighted.

"The 4 of you need to update your maps, after that we can discuss one issue." Drake said.

With a nod the 4 marines saw a bar loading up in their HUD's and looked at Drake when the bar filled up. Drake nodded and highlighted a few spots on the map.

"Now after 'borrowing' from the military of this planet's recent activity, it turns out they have found key areas that the Ceph may be located." Drake pointed towards the small highlighted areas.

"One is a small island that's in between Atlas and Vacuo." He then pointed to the outskirts of Vale.

"This is mount Glenn, what I've read, the thermal readings went very cold possible Ceph activity." Drake then pointed towards another location which looked familiar.

"Next is the Emerald Forest, this is already confirmed after the first battle." Drake moved his finger to the final spot, a large island.

"And lastly this land mass called Menagerie. Only the military knew about the decrease in temperature underneath the land mass." Drake explained.

"So no one knows about unless they're military? Wow, bunch of assholes." Ike commented.

"Right! Anyways, what I can tell from the thermal readings, the level of coldness is much larger than the others, my Hypothesis: That's where the main base will be at but the Ceph aren't as dumb they made it obvious but I can tell the security in there is probably high, hell they might even contact the other base's for reinforcements, we might have to strike the other base's before we hit the big one." Drake suggested.

"I agree with my Uncle, Ceph are highly intelligent, they won't let something like this be unprotected. We have to strike slow, we have to aim for the small base's." Amy agreed.

"The easiest I can say we can take out is the one at the Emerald Forest, we might've put a large blow in their numbers already, we can continue the strike. The Marines and I will go in and take it out right no…" Drake didn't finish when all of team RWBY glared at him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Drake asked.

"Yes, you mean team RWBY, the Marines and I will go in and take out the base." Ruby corrected.

Drake sighed and looked at team RWBY. "Look, I saw what happened back there during initiation, you guys can't stand a chance against the Ceph, since they adapted to your planet's gravity they can now heal small wounds which makes them a bitch to fight. You girls are not ready to fight them, not yet at least."

"What do you mean, not yet?" Blake asked.

"After we take out this base, the next ones will be hard to take down with the 5 of us. We will train you and teach you how to take out a Ceph with ease." Drake explained.

"That seems reasonable, alright, come back safe then." Ruby said.

Drake smirked and patted Ruby's head and gave her a thumbs up.

"Besides the other incidents, when am I not safe?" Drake asked

"The story you told us." Ruby pointed out.

"...Smart ass." Drake muttered.

Ruby just stick her tongue out causing Drake the chuckle a bit and look at the 4 marines and nodded at them.

"We need a plan of action, we can't just bone rush it in." Drake suggested.

"Well, we can go in stealthily, or get a few of us to distract them." Amy suggested.

"Combine both, we get 2 of your marines to distract the Ceph while the rest of us goes in and set up charges in the reactor." Drake said.

"That can work too...Won't that cause a big reaction that will hurt the school and the land it's beneath?" Amy pointed out.

"Maybe, we won't know if you don't try." Drake shrugged.

Amy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Or we can avoid it by placing less charges to blow it up to lessen the damage."

"That can work too." Drake chuckled lightly.

"Still like Drake's idea." Ike voiced his opinion.

"Alright we…." Drake stopped when he saw Ray looking at Blake's bow and raised his brow at the sight.

"Ray, you ok there?" Drake asked.

"Um, I don't know, but I think my nano-vision is either glitched or she actually has ears under that bow." Ray said.

"What are you talking about?" Drake asked.

His eyes went from robotic blue to a robotic red and raised a brow. Blake panicked and looked at the 2 soldiers that were staring her down.

"Are you sure your vision thing isn't glitched?" Blake questioned.

"I would agree if Drake didn't see it." Ray took of his helmet showing his raven black hair that nearly reaches his eyes and his eyes being a cobalt black.

Ray reached for the bow until his hand was smacked away by an angry Blake.

"Don't you think you're invading someone's privacy?" Blake angrily asked.

"Actually you're right, why don't you take it off?" Blake gave Ray a hard glare until she saw the others with questioning looks and gave a deep sigh.

"Alright fine, I'll take it off." Blake hesitated but took the bow off showing off her cat ears.

"I'm a faunus." Blake muttered.

"A what?" Ike asked confusingly.

"Humans with animal like appendages and abilities." Drake explained.

"So, she can see in the dark and has nine lives." Ike joked.

"All Faunus can see in the dark...Fuck your joke." Drake sighed.

"And they can hear better than the average human, that's pretty cool." Ed said.

Amy came up to Blake a bit too close and took off her helmet to show her black hair tied to a bun and her brown eyes staring deeply at the ears.

"They look sooooooo adorable." Amy cooed.

Drake facepalmed and said. "I forgot that Amy is both a cat and neko fan."

"What's a neko?" Ruby asked.

"A human with cat ears or cat like appendages." Drake explained.

"Oh, are they real in your world?" Ruby asked.

"I can answer that Red." Ed said while taking off his helmet showing his dark brown hair and green eyes.

"They are fictional characters, I found a meme with a neko and the captions were 'DRUGS, is a dollar not spent genetically engineering catgirls for domestic ownership' which I find funny." Ed said with a slight chuckle.

"I don't want domestic ownership, I want to marry one." Amy said with hearts.

"Where the hell did you get this from?" Drake questioned.

"Mother." Amy stated bluntly.

Blake held a confused look and stopped Drake and Amy from continuing their conversation.

"Wait, you guys aren't affected by this?" Blake asked.

"Nah, us humans dreamt to have animal like features." Ed said.

"Pretty much what he said. I would be more concerned with your teammates than us." Drake said.

Blake looked at the RWY of team RWBY and saw each of their reactions.

Ruby looked confused and probably didn't care much about the cat ears. Yang held a small caring smile showing she doesn't care. Weiss, however, looked very angry and nearly burst.

"We had a Faunus in our team and we didn't notice it!" Weiss nearly yelled.

Drake gave a deep sigh and looked at Ike who nodded knowing what to say about this.

"Before…" Ike was cut off when Weiss started to saying bad things about the Faunus.

One thing struck Blake and that was the mention of the White Fang. She glared at Weiss and shoved her.

"Maybe we are sick and tired of being the lesser being…" Blake covered her mouth and immediately ran for the elevator.

"Blake wait!" Ruby tried to call for Blake but to now avail.

"Dammit Weiss! We have a fucking large mission here and you have to make this Faunus deal top priority, we don't have time to deal with this shit!" Drake yelled.

"It's not my fault that she's a former White Fang." Weiss shot back.

"IF SHE WAS IN THE WHITE FANG SHE WOULD'VE KILLED YOU WHEN YOU SLEPT!" Drake yelled except with more force.

Weiss wince when Drake yelled at her. She didn't see this side of Drake before and started to regret the moment she said anything about the Faunus.

"We're putting this mission on hold it seems, we got a runaway friend that needs our help." Drake said.

"Hey! I'm the leader, that's supposed to be my line." Ruby complained.

Drake sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked at Amy.

"It's getting dark Uncle, I know you want to search for her and try to fix this but we can't right now, we can start the search tomorrow if that makes you feel better." Amy suggested.

"I don't need sleep Amy, you guys can sleep I'll look for her." Drake was about to rush it towards the elevator until he was stopped by Ray.

"Ray, get out of my way." Drake ordered.

"Sir, I'll go search for Blake. What the Gunnery sergeant is trying to say is, you need to make a plan for the upcoming fight, you don't need sleep right, use that to help you plan out more or find any faults in the original plan." Ray said.

Drake looked directly in Ray's eyes and sighed and looked at Amy who smirked at Ray.

"Ray is a capable man, he maybe 2 years older than Blake but he can still get along with people that has the same personality as him, I say go for it...And that he can be the Romeo while she's the Juliet." Amy smirked.

"What...oh, that's what you're implying." Drake chuckled and looked at a blushing Ray.

"I don't hold any feelings towards the catgirl, all I'm saying is that I think it's better for me to go since I do a lot of night ops anyways, I am the best candidate." Ray said with his blush still showing.

"Yeah, yeah. Go talk to her Romeo." Drake joked.

"Fuck you." Ray muttered.

"FUCK!" Ed yelled.

"YES!" Ike cheared.

Ray's eye twitched and walked out of the office before anything bad happens.

"You guys ok?" Drake asked.

"I bet that Ray will one day curse someone out or at least curse right in front of us. Pay up." Ike held up his hand motioning Ed to give him the money.

"I just lost 30 bucks...Fuck you Ray." Ed said over the comms.

"Up yours." Ray said through the comms.

"Is Blake the only sane one of this entire group?" Drake questioned.

Amy shrugged and link her hud to Rays camera and linked it to Drake.

Drake got the feed and saw Ray talking to Blake.

"You know, you should just explain yourself instead of bursting out like that." Ray said out of nowhere.

"What? how did you manage to find me?" Blake questioned.

"Ancient Japanese secret." Ray joked.

"Look, I know what you're saying but I'm not going back, you saw how they looked towards me, how can I go back." Blake said.

"Rhetorical question, oh how I love those. Look, I know it's hard to go back and try to explain yourself after that outburst but you should try at least." Ray said.

"How do you know, us Faunus have been through this racism all of our life to now. How do you understand how we feel?" Blake raised a brow when Ray took off his helmet and gave her a serious look.

"Your race isn't the only ones out there in the galaxy that has to go through what they're going through. During WW2 my race, the Japanese were under prejudice because of that war, the ones that lived in America were treated poorly, they were sent to camps or if they swore their loyalty to the United States, they were sent to war to fight your own kind, even then, my kind didn't even get acknowledged, my race isn't the only one that had to go through that, but I'll leave that to Ike. But what I'm saying is I've read and felt what you are going through, even then I went through prejudice before." Ray said calmly.

"I-I didn't know, I-I'm sorry." Blake said with a sad tone.

"Don't be, I hate it when people feel bad for me, I rather make the not worry." Ray waved it off and looked at the statue.

"I guess me convincing you to explain yourself is out of the question, so my next question is, what's your next course of action?" Ray asked.

"What?" Blake looked at Ray confusingly.

"I'm asking, what are you going to do next?" Ray repeated.

"I don't know to be honest, but I need to start somewhere." Blake answered honestly.

"I'll give you a suggestion, try and see if this White Fang is under these robberies." Ray suggested.

"Why are you helping me?" Blake asked.

"Why not. I was ordered to find you, but I sometimes alter my orders to fit me." Ray looked at the helmet and smirked.

"And I'm going to help you." Ray said.

"And so will I." A voice said.

Ray looked and saw a teen with messy blond hair and a monkey tail.

"Who are you?" Ray asked.

"I'm Sun Wukong, I came here for the Vytal festival." The teen now named Sun said.

"And you want to help?" Blake questioned.

"Why not?" Sun shrugged and looked at Ray.

"I said the samething. And I think it's a good idea, the more the better." Ray said.

"I guess." Blake muttered.

"Alright, I think we should head out now before my squad leader rush's over here and yells at me." Ray joked and started to walk towards an unoccupied Bullhead.

"Do you know how to fly one of these?" Blake asked.

"They're like the VTOL's I've flown before. How hard can this be?" Ray said.

The video feed was cut off and Drake looked at his now angered niece.

"He ignores orders?" Drake said with slight amusement.

"That bastard will get the shit beat outta him." Amy said with steam pouring out of her ears.

"I think we should let them have their 'alone time' and see what happens from there." Drake said with a smirk.

"Uncle, you know how to fuck with someone's day don't yah." Amy said with a smirk.

"Yep, now I'm going to start what Ray suggested." Drake then went to the table and started to look at the possible entry way of the Ceph base.

Amy sighed and shook her head at her uncle and walked towards the elevator with her team.

"This is going to be a long ass war."

 **XXXXX**

 **And I'm done with this chapter. What will happen nex...you guys already watched the series so wtf am i saying.**

 **Quick look at Ep 11 of RWBY: WTF! WHY YANG, WHHHHHYYYYYY.**

 **P.S Adam is still a badass. Mercury is still a fucking prick.**


	12. Announcement: please read

**And I'm back from break, now ep 9 and 10 shit got real very quickly, this will be interesting to type once I get to that season and episode. Now here's some slightly good news (for me at least) updates will be slow soon because I'm going to get a job (finally I can get my lazy ass up and do something) which will take up my time. And this is a few months warning, once I graduate from high school I will be going to college like a normal person would, and because of that, updates yet again will be slow. Lastly got hooked on a few animes so that will delay me too until I finish them.**

 **That's pretty much it with my warnings, so I'll shut up and let you enjoy this new installment.**

 **Disclaimer: I can ask Trump for a loan of a million dollars to buy both companies….or I can use the money to train/buy assassins to assassinate him (if you don't see any updates without A/U assume I got arrested or training assassins. It can go either way.)**

 **XXXXXXX**

Drake sighed and looked directly at the 4 marines. "We have an infestation of Ceph on this planet."

At these words, the marines were shocked to the core. The thought of having the enemies that nearly cause an extinction of one planet returning shocked them which Drake understood.

"How?" Ray asked.

"I don't know, but if I remember during the final battle, the Ceph were making a portal from their world to ours, that may apply here." Drake explained.

"Fucking hell man, we just got out of fighting those Deadpool wannabe's, and now we have to fight them again! This is fucking bullshit." Ike groaned in annoyance.

Drake sighed and shook his head and looked at the Ed who under his helmet smirked like a madman and held up his LMG.

"So, we're going to war with the same enemies that nearly made mankind go extinct. I like the sound of it." Ed said with excitement.

Ike looked at Ed if he were crazy and asked. "How the hell can you like this situation?"

"Because we or I can get payback for what they did." Ed plainly stated.

With those words said, Ike stepped back a bit and contemplate about the situation. Many died during the wars because of the Ceph and one of them was Ike's mother.

"Ike, you and me both know you want revenge on those damn squids that cause pain and suffering for the rest of mankind, the soldiers and Nanosuit users before us stopped them from continuing, you heard what Drake said and with the Ceph here, we can be the next ones to stop the Ceph like the Nanosuit user before us did." Ike looked directly at Ed and nodded and pumped his shotgun with determination.

"Count me in." Ike said with a smile.

"Well, now since Ed put it that way, I may as well join too, I am the squad leader after all." Amy said.

"I have to keep this squad in check anyways, don't want any of you blowing up buildings for your own amusment can I." Ray said with a slight smirk.

Drake smiled and placed his hand on Ozpin's desk for the second time. The screens showed a large map of Remnant with the 4 kingdoms highlighted.

"The 4 of you need to update your maps, after that we can discuss one issue." Drake said.

With a nod the 4 marines saw a bar loading up in their HUD's and looked at Drake when the bar filled up. Drake nodded and highlighted a few spots on the map.

"Now after 'borrowing' from the military of this planet's recent activity, it turns out they have found key areas that the Ceph may be located." Drake pointed towards the small highlighted areas.

"One is a small island that's in between Atlas and Vacuo." He then pointed to the outskirts of Vale.

"This is mount Glenn, what I've read, the thermal readings went very cold possible Ceph activity." Drake then pointed towards another location which looked familiar.

"Next is the Emerald Forest, this is already confirmed after the first battle." Drake moved his finger to the final spot, a large island.

"And lastly this land mass called Menagerie. Only the military knew about the decrease in temperature underneath the land mass." Drake explained.

"So no one knows about unless they're military? Wow, bunch of assholes." Ike commented.

"Right! Anyways, what I can tell from the thermal readings, the level of coldness is much larger than the others, my Hypothesis: That's where the main base will be at but the Ceph aren't as dumb they made it obvious but I can tell the security in there is probably high, hell they might even contact the other base's for reinforcements, we might have to strike the other base's before we hit the big one." Drake suggested.

"I agree with my Uncle, Ceph are highly intelligent, they won't let something like this be unprotected. We have to strike slow, we have to aim for the small base's." Amy agreed.

"The easiest I can say we can take out is the one at the Emerald Forest, we might've put a large blow in their numbers already, we can continue the strike. The Marines and I will go in and take it out right no…" Drake didn't finish when all of team RWBY glared at him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Drake asked.

"Yes, you mean team RWBY, the Marines and I will go in and take out the base." Ruby corrected.

Drake sighed and looked at team RWBY. "Look, I saw what happened back there during initiation, you guys can't stand a chance against the Ceph, since they adapted to your planet's gravity they can now heal small wounds which makes them a bitch to fight. You girls are not ready to fight them, not yet at least."

"What do you mean, not yet?" Blake asked.

"After we take out this base, the next ones will be hard to take down with the 5 of us. We will train you and teach you how to take out a Ceph with ease." Drake explained.

"That seems reasonable, alright, come back safe then." Ruby said.

Drake smirked and patted Ruby's head and gave her a thumbs up.

"Besides the other incidents, when am I not safe?" Drake asked

"The story you told us." Ruby pointed out.

"...Smart ass." Drake muttered.

Ruby just stick her tongue out causing Drake the chuckle a bit and look at the 4 marines and nodded at them.

"We need a plan of action, we can't just bone rush it in." Drake suggested.

"Well, we can go in stealthily, or get a few of us to distract them." Amy suggested.

"Combine both, we get 2 of your marines to distract the Ceph while the rest of us goes in and set up charges in the reactor." Drake said.

"That can work too...Won't that cause a big reaction that will hurt the school and the land it's beneath?" Amy pointed out.

"Maybe, we won't know if you don't try." Drake shrugged.

Amy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Or we can avoid it by placing less charges to blow it up to lessen the damage."

"That can work too." Drake chuckled lightly.

"Still like Drake's idea." Ike voiced his opinion.

"Alright we…." Drake stopped when he saw Ray looking at Blake's bow and raised his brow at the sight.

"Ray, you ok there?" Drake asked.

"Um, I don't know, but I think my nano-vision is either glitched or she actually has ears under that bow." Ray said.

"What are you talking about?" Drake asked.

His eyes went from robotic blue to a robotic red and raised a brow. Blake panicked and looked at the 2 soldiers that were staring her down.

"Are you sure your vision thing isn't glitched?" Blake questioned.

"I would agree if Drake didn't see it." Ray took of his helmet showing his raven black hair that nearly reaches his eyes and his eyes being a cobalt black.

Ray reached for the bow until his hand was smacked away by an angry Blake.

"Don't you think you're invading someone's privacy?" Blake angrily asked.

"Actually you're right, why don't you take it off?" Blake gave Ray a hard glare until she saw the others with questioning looks and gave a deep sigh.

"Alright fine, I'll take it off." Blake hesitated but took the bow off showing off her cat ears.

"I'm a faunus." Blake muttered.

"A what?" Ike asked confusingly.

"Humans with animal like appendages and abilities." Drake explained.

"So, she can see in the dark and has nine lives." Ike joked.

"All Faunus can see in the dark...Fuck your joke." Drake sighed.

"And they can hear better than the average human, that's pretty cool." Ed said.

Amy came up to Blake a bit too close and took off her helmet to show her black hair tied to a bun and her brown eyes staring deeply at the ears.

"They look sooooooo adorable." Amy cooed.

Drake facepalmed and said. "I forgot that Amy is both a cat and neko fan."

"What's a neko?" Ruby asked.

"A human with cat ears or cat like appendages." Drake explained.

"Oh, are they real in your world?" Ruby asked.

"I can answer that Red." Ed said while taking off his helmet showing his dark brown hair and green eyes.

"They are fictional characters, I found a meme with a neko and the captions were 'DRUGS, is a dollar not spent genetically engineering catgirls for domestic ownership' which I find funny." Ed said with a slight chuckle.

"I don't want domestic ownership, I want to marry one." Amy said with hearts.

"Where the hell did you get this from?" Drake questioned.

"Mother." Amy stated bluntly.

Blake held a confused look and stopped Drake and Amy from continuing their conversation.

"Wait, you guys aren't affected by this?" Blake asked.

"Nah, us humans dreamt to have animal like features." Ed said.

"Pretty much what he said. I would be more concerned with your teammates than us." Drake said.

Blake looked at the RWY of team RWBY and saw each of their reactions.

Ruby looked confused and probably didn't care much about the cat ears. Yang held a small caring smile showing she doesn't care. Weiss, however, looked very angry and nearly burst.

"We had a Faunus in our team and we didn't notice it!" Weiss nearly yelled.

Drake gave a deep sigh and looked at Ike who nodded knowing what to say about this.

"Before…" Ike was cut off when Weiss started to saying bad things about the Faunus.

One thing struck Blake and that was the mention of the White Fang. She glared at Weiss and shoved her.

"Maybe we are sick and tired of being the lesser being…" Blake covered her mouth and immediately ran for the elevator.

"Blake wait!" Ruby tried to call for Blake but to now avail.

"Dammit Weiss! We have a fucking large mission here and you have to make this Faunus deal top priority, we don't have time to deal with this shit!" Drake yelled.

"It's not my fault that she's a former White Fang." Weiss shot back.

"IF SHE WAS IN THE WHITE FANG SHE WOULD'VE KILLED YOU WHEN YOU SLEPT!" Drake yelled except with more force.

Weiss wince when Drake yelled at her. She didn't see this side of Drake before and started to regret the moment she said anything about the Faunus.

"We're putting this mission on hold it seems, we got a runaway friend that needs our help." Drake said.

"Hey! I'm the leader, that's supposed to be my line." Ruby complained.

Drake sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked at Amy.

"It's getting dark Uncle, I know you want to search for her and try to fix this but we can't right now, we can start the search tomorrow if that makes you feel better." Amy suggested.

"I don't need sleep Amy, you guys can sleep I'll look for her." Drake was about to rush it towards the elevator until he was stopped by Ray.

"Ray, get out of my way." Drake ordered.

"Sir, I'll go search for Blake. What the Gunnery sergeant is trying to say is, you need to make a plan for the upcoming fight, you don't need sleep right, use that to help you plan out more or find any faults in the original plan." Ray said.

Drake looked directly in Ray's eyes and sighed and looked at Amy who smirked at Ray.

"Ray is a capable man, he maybe 2 years older than Blake but he can still get along with people that has the same personality as him, I say go for it...And that he can be the Romeo while she's the Juliet." Amy smirked.

"What...oh, that's what you're implying." Drake chuckled and looked at a blushing Ray.

"I don't hold any feelings towards the catgirl, all I'm saying is that I think it's better for me to go since I do a lot of night ops anyways, I am the best candidate." Ray said with his blush still showing.

"Yeah, yeah. Go talk to her Romeo." Drake joked.

"Fuck you." Ray muttered.

"FUCK!" Ed yelled.

"YES!" Ike cheared.

Ray's eye twitched and walked out of the office before anything bad happens.

"You guys ok?" Drake asked.

"I bet that Ray will one day curse someone out or at least curse right in front of us. Pay up." Ike held up his hand motioning Ed to give him the money.

"I just lost 30 bucks...Fuck you Ray." Ed said over the comms.

"Up yours." Ray said through the comms.

"Is Blake the only sane one of this entire group?" Drake questioned.

Amy shrugged and link her hud to Rays camera and linked it to Drake.

Drake got the feed and saw Ray talking to Blake.

"You know, you should just explain yourself instead of bursting out like that." Ray said out of nowhere.

"What? how did you manage to find me?" Blake questioned.

"Ancient Japanese secret." Ray joked.

"Look, I know what you're saying but I'm not going back, you saw how they looked towards me, how can I go back." Blake said.

"Rhetorical question, oh how I love those. Look, I know it's hard to go back and try to explain yourself after that outburst but you should try at least." Ray said.

"How do you know, us Faunus have been through this racism all of our life to now. How do you understand how we feel?" Blake raised a brow when Ray took off his helmet and gave her a serious look.

"Your race isn't the only ones out there in the galaxy that has to go through what they're going through. During WW2 my race, the Japanese were under prejudice because of that war, the ones that lived in America were treated poorly, they were sent to camps or if they swore their loyalty to the United States, they were sent to war to fight your own kind, even then, my kind didn't even get acknowledged, my race isn't the only one that had to go through that, but I'll leave that to Ike. But what I'm saying is I've read and felt what you are going through, even then I went through prejudice before." Ray said calmly.

"I-I didn't know, I-I'm sorry." Blake said with a sad tone.

"Don't be, I hate it when people feel bad for me, I rather make the not worry." Ray waved it off and looked at the statue.

"I guess me convincing you to explain yourself is out of the question, so my next question is, what's your next course of action?" Ray asked.

"What?" Blake looked at Ray confusingly.

"I'm asking, what are you going to do next?" Ray repeated.

"I don't know to be honest, but I need to start somewhere." Blake answered honestly.

"I'll give you a suggestion, try and see if this White Fang is under these robberies." Ray suggested.

"Why are you helping me?" Blake asked.

"Why not. I was ordered to find you, but I sometimes alter my orders to fit me." Ray looked at the helmet and smirked.

"And I'm going to help you." Ray said.

"And so will I." A voice said.

Ray looked and saw a teen with messy blond hair and a monkey tail.

"Who are you?" Ray asked.

"I'm Sun Wukong, I came here for the Vytal festival." The teen now named Sun said.

"And you want to help?" Blake questioned.

"Why not?" Sun shrugged and looked at Ray.

"I said the samething. And I think it's a good idea, the more the better." Ray said.

"I guess." Blake muttered.

"Alright, I think we should head out now before my squad leader rush's over here and yells at me." Ray joked and started to walk towards an unoccupied Bullhead.

"Do you know how to fly one of these?" Blake asked.

"They're like the VTOL's I've flown before. How hard can this be?" Ray said.

The video feed was cut off and Drake looked at his now angered niece.

"He ignores orders?" Drake said with slight amusement.

"That bastard will get the shit beat outta him." Amy said with steam pouring out of her ears.

"I think we should let them have their 'alone time' and see what happens from there." Drake said with a smirk.

"Uncle, you know how to fuck with someone's day don't yah." Amy said with a smirk.

"Yep, now I'm going to start what Ray suggested." Drake then went to the table and started to look at the possible entry way of the Ceph base.

Amy sighed and shook her head at her uncle and walked towards the elevator with her team.

"This is going to be a long ass war."

 **XXXXX**

 **And I'm done with this chapter. What will happen nex...you guys already watched the series so wtf am i saying.**

 **Quick look at Ep 11 of RWBY: WTF! WHY YANG, WHHHHHYYYYYY.**

 **P.S Adam is still a badass. Mercury is still a fucking prick.**


End file.
